When Trust is Necessary
by hellsbells101
Summary: What should have been joyful - shifted to fury. Stiles was not the alpha wolf in this relationship and yet his vision bled red. Someone had dared to desecrate their home; their den. A foreign pack was declaring war - They had built this pack up from the ground into something pretty damn awesome. They would fight to keep it. SEQUEL - To When Trust is Vital (Slash)
1. Episode 1: Talks of War pt1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters - All rights belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>The pack was with Derek and Stiles in seconds. It was impressive really. All the betas would be struggling to shake off the moon and yet they responded to the Alphas anger. Allison, Scott, Lydia and Jackson all came to the front door as they had not been keen on sex on the forest floor.<p>

The people in the pack without preternatural noses didn't understand why the others were growling. Their surprise came not from the threat but rather who was uttering it. "I'm gonna rip their throats out with my bare hands."

The pack mom was in his fiercest protective mode but Derek was no better; the pack he'd rebuilt having lost his family was being threatened. He would stand side by side with Stiles and help destroy this pack who had dared to encroach on his territory. "I will be right beside you." Derek promised darkly. This was an insult and a threat all in one. This pack had come marked their den and then just left. It was a message saying that the pack believed they could come and go as they pleased. Derek would rip their throats if they even tried.

"Who is it?" Lydia asked, already understanding the situation immediately. She was hoping to cut through the testosterone to planning how they would strike back. She had talked about everything with Stiles so that she would be able to handle the supernatural world.

Isaac was confused and skittish not liking the foreign scent so close to their den. "I don't understand."

Peter Hale was the one who answered, knowing and recognising the symbol. It would have been too much to expect to have a week of peace. "It is a calling card of a special pack, An Alpha Pack."

Lydia snorts, "That is a declaration of war ... not a calling card."

All the betas stiffened at the threat to their territory. Stiles was the one to calm them, "They can try but I will destroy anyone who tries to harm a hair on your heads."

That was not a threat and all the pack understood that was a promise that they could take to the bank. Strangely enough, many relaxed. Stiles was adamant that nothing would be discussed whilst they were hanging outside on their drive. "Come on. Let's go inside and plan. I want revenge. Revenge should be planned on a full stomach."

Derek could tell that he was seeing a shade of what Queen Mab was like when her anger was stirred. He could guess that Edward would be proud and probably enable his grandson if it was needed. He did not feel sorry for this pack as he was well aware that whatever they wanted it was detrimental for his pack. Still, his mate had a good idea and that was to get them food. No one should plan revenge, or plan for a war on an empty stomach - that was not the wolfy way.

Derek had never been so glad that Stiles had convinced him to get a large dining table. He was still amazed at the sheer amount of food that Stiles managed to cook and was glad that Erica and Isaac could help without poisoning them. It was a good thing that he had managed the accounts as well as he did, or, he would not be able to afford feeding teenage wolves. He was glad that he employed a firm to keep an eye on it now. He doubted that he would have time to oversee everything now that he was a Deputy.

In fact, he was really glad that Stiles and his Dad had made him think about being a Deputy as a job. It not only allowed him to integrate himself into the community in a way that made hunters think twice about taking action. It also allowed him to make searches that would help them figure out the latest threat.

The minute the last set of pancakes were plated up the conversation started. Derek was aware that his Uncle seemed to know about this pack. If there was one thing Derek remembered from his mother was that she made sure she had up to date information on all packs. It was something that he was going to start again so that he could perhaps avoid issues like this again in the future.

"Tell us what you know Uncle."

Peter looked up and he was surprised by the respect being shown. Who knows a chance for his rehabilitation within the pack was possible? He was sure that this was the boy's doin. Stiles was smart enough to know that Peter should be kept closer and not kept on the outside like Derek would favour. It was a smart play as he was already starting to care for the pack again, like he did of old.

"The pack is called the Alpha pack. They are a rare pack in that each member is an alpha in their own right."

Stiles frowned, "How does that work?"

"Deucalion their leader is old school. He rules by being the biggest baddest son of a bitch." Peter finished letting the group hear his concern. He remembered the last time they had been in Beacon Hills. It had not been pretty. In fact, the only thing that had stopped Deucalion causing chaos was Talia. She was pretty much the most respected Alpha on their coast of the US at the time.

Derek sighed, "Lovely. Wait that was way back when Ennis and the group and Gerard was here, right?"

Peter looked appropriately sorry. He was well aware of the part that he had played in the death of Derek's first love. Of course, he was happy and mated to Stiles and the boy was good for Derek. It did not mean that you ever wanted to be reminded of the deaths of old lovers. He still flinched whenever anyone reminded him of the death of his mate. They might not have been a love match but he had grown to care for her - almost as much as he had cared for Chris in their heyday before Gerard had reared his ugly head.

"That is right. Deucalion has in the intervening years let all power go to his head. He calls himself alternately, 'the Demon Wolf' or, 'the Alpha of Alphas,' depending on his mood." Peter informed them dryly.

Stiles snorted, "Well he gets points for narcissism and ego."

Lydia snorted in agreement, "Not really."

Peter grinned because this is why he loved the pack his nephew had built - Any other pack at seeing the symbol and working out what it meant would be quaking in their paws. His pack, well they took a different route. First they researched, learned the weaknesses of their opponents and then they destroyed them. It was why, truth be told, Peter had gone off the idea of revenge. If he wanted to be an Alpha - he would certainly not be stupid enough to go about taking Derek's spark. It was not that he feared his nephew. It was his mate, Stiles he feared. The Alpha's mate was someone, whom would destroy him and he would do it with a smile on his face and a song in his heart if he had to.

"You should be not too hasty to judge." Peter counselled. "He has been blind since before the fire and has still managed to keep reigns of the pack."

He informed the group with the required respect it deserved. Peter was not one to like Deucalion but he could respect the accomplishment of his feat. It was also a slight reminder to the pack that they should not judge him by his disability as it could end badly for them.

Derek was the one to sum up the situation in his delightfully deadpan way, "Awesome."

Stiles snickered, "Okay it is painfully obvious that we need more information and until then none of you are on your own. If you even suspect that you are about to meet any of the pack then you call for back up."

Allison looked determined. She would never harm another head of this pack but that did not mean that she would not harm those who were after her pack. "I will talk to Dad. Let's see if we can't level the playing field."

Stiles had to smile. He adored Allison she was like the perfect Disney Princess who was a perfect match to Scott's Charming prince act. Right now, she was less Disney Princess and more warrior Xena princess - both worked for Stiles.

Stiles smirked, "Take Peter with you."

Peter frowned and he noticed the way that Derek ducked his head behind a coffee cup. Peter tried to scent them to see if he could pick up what they were planning but he got nothing. He looked dubious but stood to leave with Allison, he mock bowed, "As my alpha wishes."

The rest of the pack was frowning at them as if they had both grown a second head. Derek was enjoying screwing with the pack, plus, it had the added advantage of giving his Uncle the chance of manipulating things in a way that might not cause untold chaos. Oh, and if he was clever - it just might give his Uncle a happy ending.

Scott was the one to ask, "What the hell is that about?"

Derek's only answer, "Peter and Chris are childhood friends."

Erica was the one to catch what was not being said. "Are you serious?"

Isaac looked lost but Danny was the one to catch on, "Hang on what about Mrs Argent?"

Stiles shrugged, "That is for them to sort out between themselves."

Scott was confused, "Are you saying that Mr Argent is Peter's ..."

Derek nodded, "Mate and none of you are to interfere. The adults will figure it out between themselves and any actions on our part could cause reprisals."

The pack understood what was being said. Leave it be. The last thing they needed was an angry hunter after their asses.

"We get it." Erica promised. "So what are we to do?"

Stiles grinned, "We go about our business. We are careful and we gather information to strike when they least suspect it."

Derek nodded as that was perfect. "Agreed. Don't you all have homework?"

The teenagers all grumbled and left the table. There was some sort of argument that as they had all this crap - why should they have to do homework? Stiles was still at the table, smirking at his mate.

Derek frowned, "What?"

Stiles laughed softly reeling him in for a soft kiss, "You are such a mean Alpha making them do homework."

"No I just care about their education," Derek retorted , defensively.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "I know."

Derek pulled him onto his lap, "And what about you?"

Stiles smirked, "Come on Sourwolf you know me better than that?"

Derek did. Derek was aware that Stiles was always one to clear the 'shelf' so to speak of any homework the day before the full moon. It was so he could look after the betas until they shrug off the night before and the second half is whilst the betas were distracted with homework and he and Derek could have some time to themselves.

"You sure you're are not distracted?" Derek asked, even though Stiles could say with certainty that Derek was not unsure. He could feel his certainty.

Stiles leant in close, teasing his mate with his rich scent which was laced with his arousal. Stiles knew that his scent was one of Derek's weakness. "Nope, we will deal with them ... but they are not distracting our time."

Derek was more than okay with that. He picked Stiles up with a little growl. He clearly wanted to reaffirm his bond. It was not like the night before - this morning, someone had dared to challenge him. Stiles got this and was only too happy to distract his Alpha. He had this trick with his tongue you see. Derek loved it.

Meanwhile at the school, a woman stood looking around the deserted halls. Yes, this would do nicely. She could embed herself in this place as a teacher and plan the end of the Alpha pack once and for all. She could have fun - all of the sacrifices she would need for it to work were here to. She had the virgins, the warriors, the guardians and the scholars all in one little perfect place.

The only people that could throw a kink into her plan was the resident pack. She was aware this territory was Hale territory and amazingly it seems that two remaining Hale's had managed to rebuild the pack once more after it had been decimated by the Argent woman. She would have to decide if they were with her or against her.

How hard could it to be distract a pack of pups with a young Alpha?

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL!


	2. Episode 1: Talks of War pt2

**Episode One: Talks of War Pt2 **

Allison was grumpy on the drive back back to her family home. Whereas the others were enjoying a communal breakfast and one last day before School starts - she was having to go home. Instead of having Scott with her, she had Uncle Creeper in his place - She just knew that Stiles was laughing. This was not what she had envisioned and on top of that, the silence was getting annoying. She gave into her frustration and demanded to know, "Why are you here?"

Peter shrugged, "My Alpha asked me to accompany you."

If this had been an average pack, or, if Peter had been an average wolf then she might have believed him. She let her disbelief colour her voice, "Yeah now try a reason I believe."

Peter was unsure how much to push; or how much Chris had told his daughter. He wanted Chris and now that Gerard was dead - there was a chance. He had managed to figure out that there was hardly a love match between Vicky and Chris. Still, there was a lot of history, marriages and even a child that had been thrown into the twisted history. He knew what he wanted - that did not mean that he was under any illusion how difficult the task was in front of him. Unlike Talia, his nephew had given him implicit permission to court him. "For now I am only here to deliver a message on behalf of my Alpha."

Allison wanted to push. She was a teenager and this was about her family. The only irony being that was one of the reasons she did not push. She was more than aware that her family had more than wronged the Hale's. She had to know one thing and then she would wait to see how things unfolded. "Will this hurt my Dad?"

Peter looked at the child impressed by the question. She might have realised it but the question was telling. She was asking about her father not her mother. "If it was to hurt your mother?"

Allison was pleased to be treated like an equal, not a child so answered Peter honestly, "I am aware of my mother's faults and I know that she does not have my best interests in her heart if it goes against her ideas."

Peter was not often impressed. He had assumed that the only who would do this in the pack was Stiles. Not so now, he had assumed that the Disney Princess was too enamoured with her prince charming. "She will take any chance she gets to put any of us down no matter if we have not harmed an innocent."

"I know," She paused and took a deep breath, "She is still my mother."

Peter understood what was being said and privately reached an accord with the girl that if all went well - could become his step-daughter. "I have no interest in harming your parents, that being said I will protect myself."

Allison looked at her house, "I get it. Thank you."

Peter has spoken honestly but somehow he doubted that Vicky Argent would go quietly into the night. Personally, he was ready to fight and win. He was done wasting time without his true mate.

It turns out that there could be a blood-thirsty pack after your asses but you still had to go to school. Stiles did not give a shit he prefered blood-thirsty packs over Harris any day of the week. The dick had still not forgiven him for his Dad questioning him. Stiles was of the personal opinion that if you made a mistake you should man up and not punish everyone around you.

Today was gonna suck and you didn't need foresight to know. The pack was hyper-vigilant and stuck together like glue, making the school rumour mill buzz even louder. It sucked as he was already part of the rumour mill, thankfully the town found he and Derek cute.

It helped that his Dad, the Sheriff, was obviously okay with them 'dating'. Okay, so that was not even close to what he and Derek were to each other. Still, it was the only explanation that they could give to the folks around town. It was why they were so glad that the Hale house was on the preserve because around town they had to act purer than snow. It led to some interesting times when their _frustrations _built.

Stiles was hanging with the Lacrosse team, well those on the team who were part of the pack. It turns out that group was getting bigger what with him, Scott, Jackson, Isaac, Danny and Boyd on the team. Stiles was ninety-nine percent certain that coach was gonna cry when they all graduated. It was weird being civil to Jackson all the time but that was just the way of the world now. Truth be told, Stiles could get used to it. Danny was the one to ask, what all the others wanted to know about - the gossip, "Any transfers?"

Jackson shrugged, "Lyds will be the one to know."

Almost as if by saying her name, Jackson had managed to summon her - she appeared. She gave her mate a delicate peck on the lips as this was high school and unlike some she was not the type to indulge in unclassy PDA in the corridor. She would always drag Jackson to a classroom at least.

The pack was used to Lydia so did not bat an eyelid,

"What will I know?" She asked.

Stiles smirked, "Is there anyone new in school?"

"We have a new English teacher and there are a set of mancake twins." She answered unashamedly even knowing that Jackson was likely to growl. She petted him, when he did exactly like that, "I didn't say I was interested ... besides one of them is gay."

Danny sighed wistfully, "If only I had not been entranced by blonde curls and cheekbones of steel."

Isaac pouted, which made Stiles laugh as that did not help his case one little bit. "You better remember that." Isaac said, still pouting.

Danny took his hand and they went off to the first period of the day. Stiles smiled softly seeing them go off and even Jackson and Scott were affected. There was a silent agreement - no one would say anything and they would not have to worry about their manliness.

The whispers picked up in the hallway once again. So Stiles was guessing that they were getting their first look at the newbies. He saw them turn around the corner being dragged along by Coach Finstock. They got closer and his spark jumped, "Fuck me!"

Both Jackson and Scott flinched, not liking even the suggestion that Stiles made. They would not dare to cross the Alpha. Stiles would have snickered, as really as cute as they both were - _they were not Derek._ He cuffed them both, knowing that with their powers it would not have hurt in the slightest. "I didn't mean it like that. Take a whiff."

Scott's eyes bugged out, "Are you serious?"

Stiles nodded. One of the bugging things about werewolves was their hearing - meaning Stiles could hardly talk out loud about things with them in the hallway. So he would have to thank the marvellous creators of modern technology once again. So for this very reason he could send a text-wide message, _Mancake Twins - ALPHAS._

Scott looked to Stiles, "What do we do?"

Stiles smirked, "Go to classes and make sure you don't lose touch with your friends just because it is the start of the new year."

Stiles was for once, privately thankful for Scott's obsession with Allison. If anyone was listening they would just think that Stiles was silently rebuking his friend for ditching him for his new girlfriend. Stiles sighed, he hoped that Derek was having more luck than he was.

Derek was glad that he had the connection he did with Stiles. No one blinked at him taking the Sheriff a healthy breakfast in his office. The Deputy's had quickly understood that Derek had to work doubly hard and was a good cop. He was bold to - you had to respect anyone who was willing to date the underage boss' son.

As soon as the door closed, the Sheriff took one look at him and sighed, "Talk to me. I thought things were settling down."

It was wishful thinking and Derek was beginning to think there might be something to Stiles' supposition that Beacon Hills might be a Buffy style 'hellmouth'.

Derek looked rueful, "I hoped so to." The Sheriff grinned seeing what was in the package. It was true that Derek would often bring him the healthy breakfast that Stiles demanded he ate. Still, there were the odd days where he might get overly stressed that Derek slipped him a proper bacon sandwich.

"You are a good son-in-law," The Sheriff managed to get out in between mouthfuls of delicious bacon.

Derek's ears pinked, pleased that his mates father was happy. It made his wolf curl up content. "Thanks just don't let Stiles know."

"Oh he will know. Stiles always know but you will not get the blame ... Marquez will." The Sheriff promised cheerfully. Stiles was not fond of the Deputy after some poor remarks he made about Scott and Melissa.

Derek should have said something but if it meant that Derek was not in the firing line he was happy to keep schtum. "What do you want to know?"

"Was everything okay last night?" He asked in a rush - the Sheriff had let Stiles stay over. He knew that there was pack business and that it was the last day before school so he'd stayed. He was slowly getting used to the idea that come Stiles turning 18 - he was more than likely going to move in full time. The Sheriff had been firm - until then Stiles had to timeshare.

Derek looked a little sad, "Daehler chose to let go."

The Sheriff nodded sadly, he had seen it happen. "I'm sorry. What has you looking like you want to Alpha out right this minute?"

Derek glowered just thinking about it. He was glad that John understood about werewolves so he would know that it was in no way directed at him. "A pack left a declaration last night."

"Of?"

Derek sighed, "Potentially war. No approach or official challenge has been made so we just have to be vigilant."

The Sheriff nodded, "In that case I am glad that we have a new Deputy coming."

Derek was calm, "Oh?"

"He is called Jordan Parrish and he is an Ex-Army Ranger."

The Sheriff refused to let anyone else come to town if they were not capable of looking after themselves. The saddest thing is he could hardly explain to the academy that they needed to toughen up the classes or he would have deputies being chew toys for what goes bump in the night. He was smart enough to know that all that would happen would be a one-way trip to Eichen House if he tried.

Derek said nothing because all of the things that he was thinking; the Sheriff had no doubt already thought about. He left it a, "Shall I show him around?"

"Actually I was thinking of making you partners."

Derek was surprised but he got why. All the Deputies worked in pairs as that was the smartest and safest system. It was tough luck but if he did not have a partner then it would raise eyebrows amongst the others. The last thing Derek needed was people who were naturally inquisitive prying into his life. "Okay and another thing. I think Uncle Peter will make a play for his mate."

John was not quite sure why he needed to know. "And I need to know because?"

Derek looked sheepish, "His true mate is Chris Argent and of course we all know who his wife is."

John just groaned, there was no way that was not going to end with someone's blood being shed. He just hoped it was not in a public place. "So what you're saying is war is coming on multiple fronts."

_And they were not even aware of the one threat in town yet ... _


	3. Episode 1: Talks of War pt3

Julia Baccari, now known as Jennifer Blake, was taking a deep breath and preparing for something most foul - AP English. She was well aware that she needed to do this. She needed the respectability that came with being a high school teacher so when her plans started to come to fruition - suspicion would not automatically fall on her. She had yet to locate the Alpha pack, or their hideout. She could be patient and bide her time. She needed to make her first set of sacrifices soon to ensure that her masque held in front of everyone.

English was the perfect subject, she held many of the themes close to her heart. She could certainly get a bunch of teenagers to debate things like revenge and death. She just needed to keep their attention from their phones and she might get some luck. She might not be in town with good intentions; still that did not mean that she couldn't try to educate the teenage masses. Plus, once her first day was done - she could go about figuring out who the local emissary is. Once she knew, she could set the appropriate wards and spells to remain undetected.

In the classroom on her desk she set a few proximity spells on a few of the paperweights. It makes sense, she just might find a few virgins, warriors, scholars e.t.c amongst the student body although she was not holding out much hope. Once she had done so, she stepped into the hallway. Her reasoning was that she wanted to get an impression of the students before they saw her at the front.

Well it was clear that the classroom had filled up nicely. She noticed the strawberry blonde who had swanned in. She was guessing from the gossip in the teacher's lounge that this must be Lydia Martin. Oh, there was power there and more annoyingly she was a void. Huh, a little baby banshee. She could be useful, Jennifer thought.

Then there was another student who felt like a void of everything. He was a curiosity. He didn't ping her radar as anything - not even a human. She would have to investigate him further. Her eyes lit up with joy seeing the virgin paperweight light up. She was a young fey looking thing probably too shy for her own good, she remembered the register and photo - Heather something.

She had been standing just the other side of the door - knowing that she could no longer delay anymore. She picked up her mobile phone using it to hide the fact she knew her favourite quote,

"The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds, and the tranquil waterway lending to the uttermost of the earth flowed sombre under an overcast sky - seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness." 

Well the class was her quiet - so at least she had that going in her favour. Her body language was calm, but her tone was icy, "My heart will be immensely dark unless you all switch your mobile phones off quickly."

She bit back a grin watching most of the students scurry away their phones.

She looked down the one row, "That includes you Mr McCall."

The boy's eyes widened in surprise, "Sorry." Still, the rest of the class were all switching their phones off. 

Hiding her smirk, "That is quite alright." She took a look around the room, "So who can tell me what the quote is."

She noted the way the little banshee and the complete void rolled their eyes. She was guessing that they were the only two in the class who had bothered to do any of the summer reading. She was pleased, if they were intellectual then she at least would not be bored teaching this class.

"Stilinski?" She queried trying to get a measure of the boy. It was trickier, as she was guessing that the boy was the son of the local Sheriff. If she took any action against him then she knew it would stop her from keeping a low profile.

"Heart of Darkness by Joseph Conrad," He replied.

She moved around the classroom and silently was bemused by the sheer number of wolves she could pick out. She had looked at her register, what the hell had the Hale Alpha done bit every student in their Junior Year? 

She backed off and did nothing else, for now it was just useful to put names to faces.

It was lunch time so the pack gathered, Scott started off, "Coach is demanding practice starts immediately."

The boys all groaned not they were particularly surprised. Jackson grunted in affirmation, he wanted to team to go all the way to the state championships. "We have one week to recruit before he wants practice to start."

Stiles shrugged, he liked Lacrosse and unwittingly it was great training for running with wolves. "So how was the start of the day?"

"No run ins with the anyone scary mom," Jackson adds snarkily. 

Stiles smirked, who would have thought several of them being assholes would have come in handy. He retorts in his best mom voice, "If you say so dear. Just make sure you have a buddy and don't get lost." 

Jackson flicked a curly fry at him, "Asshole."

Stiles just smirks because that was one of the things about the pack. None of them had changed that much and he and Jackson were unapologetic assholes - they just tended to inflict there barbs at people outside the packs. "So everything okay?"

"English was creepy," Lydia says, not bothering to hide her disdain.

Stiles snorts, the English lesson had been odd. He was sure that the cover teacher was something supernatural or at least dabbled in magic. Still, no matter her creepy tendencies - he was sure that she would have several of the teachers and the students drooling and she was not a bad teacher either. "I really hope she is not crazy or a villain. I think we could learn from her."

The pack frowned, not everyone had been in the class so there was no way to judge against what they were hearing. Scott though was uneasy, "She kept looking like she wanted to dissect us - Lydia and you especially."

Stiles pouted, he hoped that School could be easy this year. He was hoping to keep his private battle with Lydia over who had the greatest GPA. "Yeah she gave me the creeps but she is not an Alpha. I know that much."

Erica shrugged, "So who do we stay away from?"

"Ms Blake."

They all nodded and consumed their food like hungry wolves. Thankfully as they were surrounded by teens no one would be able to tell the difference between their eating habits and that of normal teenagers.

Stiles just sat back and enjoyed a nice meal with the majority of the pack where he could keep an eye on them. He wondered how the others were - privately he just hoped that none of them had a run in with the Alphas whilst they were stuck in this marvellous institution of education.

Meanwhile whilst on patrol, Derek was chatting with his new partner. He could admit that the newbie confused him in some ways. Parrish was not a bad guy and his wolf did not growl at the guys presence, which was a small mercy but ever since John had introduced them - there was something niggling at Derek's senses. He was being a good little Deputy and making nice with his partner and if he figured it out, well all the better,

"What brings you to Beacon Hills?"

Jordan smiles at him but Derek recognises that type of smile. It was one of being at peace with the world even if you couldn't explain why you were. Derek had only managed to approach that level of Zen recently. "You know I can't say."

Derek kept driving the car, not offering any judgement. He had been told that his silence was a strength in information gathering. John had explained it to him, most people disliked silence - often inferring incorrectly what you might think. Therefore, people often made assumptions about his thoughts and sought to correct them.

"I felt drawn here."

Derek just shrugged, letting Parrish know that he was offering no judgement. With all the craziness about to descend on the town - they could use all the help they could get. He just had to figure out - was he trustworthy?

"Well, welcome to town."

Parrish looked relieved that he was not being judged. "What about you?"

"I was born here. I moved away for college and came back. It was odd ... I sort of fell into this job." Derek answered, neatly side-stepping all the past family drama. It was just guaranteed to kill conversation dead if he explained about the fire.

He could see that Parrish was curious, and eventually he asked,

"How do you fall into being a cop?"

Derek was quiet that was guy. He did like to tease people in a deadpan way, "I started dating the Sheriff's son."

"Wait. I saw pictures, the Sheriff mentioned a, Stiles?" Jordan added, trying to make sure that he got his facts straight. His respect just went up a few notches for the guy. It was ballsy to date a guy's son - especially when the guy was the Local Sheriff.

Derek smiled, not bothering to shutter his feelings from his face, "Yeah that is what he likes to be called."

Jordan grinned, "Well kudos to ya. So what should I know about Beacon Hills?"

Derek would have snorted a drink if he had had one. Thank god he was driving. Well that was a loaded question, isn't it? Thankfully, he saw his Uncle walking down the block. He was stalking just behind Chris Argent - thankfully Victoria was nowhere to be seen.

"Standard stuff, we have drunks. We get noise disturbances." Derek chose to carefully omit the fact that his pack was the reason for some of those noise complaints.

"Nothing more?" His new partner asked him carefully.

Derek winced because whilst he was Alpha of his pack; when it came to the job - he was the Sheriff's beta. It was ironic that his wolf had no problem following the Sheriff's lead. In fact, he saw John as an Allied Alpha with way more experience who he was willing to listen to. He was unsure if John was aware but it was a massive sign of respect from an Alpha wolf. "What did the sheriff tell ya?"

"Just that there had been some serious shit that had gone down and as a result a few fatalities. So he needed to get more guys into the force."

Derek didn't snort as he would not undo the impression John had set. Still, as explanations go - that had his mates fingerprints all over it. He was really intrigued to find out what sort of guy Parrish was. If he could be trusted it might take some of the strain off the Sheriff. Derek knew that Stiles would be more than happy with anything like that.

Talking about Stiles. He had been having such a good day until the end of the day. The pack was hanging around waiting for the girls - after school club to finish. It was boring but the girls waited for them when they had Lacrosse so they could hardly bitch about this.

He was chatting to Scott when he got a hollow feeling - something was not right. He looked at the betas who were with him. They were missing two of their friends - Danny and Isaac.

Stiles had just assumed that they had snuck off and they were with each other. He did not like this, "Where are they?"

Scott looked at him strangely, "What is it?"

Stiles sighed, his feeling was getting worse, "Delve into the bond."

If Scott felt it then he was getting stronger as part of the pack. Stiles did not have time for that - he needed to find his pup and friend. He felt a keen sense of distress and he was up on his feet within seconds. He trusted the pack to be at his heels - having his back. If anyone had harmed a hair on either Danny or Isaac's head - there would be hell to pay.


	4. Episode 1: Talks of War pt4

**Episode 1: Talk about War pt4**

Isaac and Danny had slipped away for a few minutes to enjoy themselves. They both loved being part of the pack but their bond was settling. Danny would have taken Isaac to his home but he didn't want the Alpha's coming to his house. Isaac had been the one adamant about it - saying he would not be able to bare anything happening to Danny's family. He was happy to meet Danny's parents, just in town - He'd blushed as he had explained it. Danny seemed to find it adorable and kissed him some more. Isaac was more than okay with that - he was getting used to affection - being just that. He no longer thought that affection was shown through fists.

They had hid in the locker room, knowing no one entered it when it was not the Lacrosse season. It was perfect. Just as Isaac sat on Danny's lap - they froze hearing the door open. Isaac didn't know why but he was fearful. He hated the feeling. He loved being a werewolf, as one of the things it had stopped him doing was jumping at his own shadow.

A growl carried around the lockers, whilst the other said, "Come out Pup."

Danny kept Isaac in his lap. He would not let Isaac go. He knew that Isaac's instincts would be to protect him. It was not hard to figure out his instincts as Danny's said the same thing - he really hated this family's powers were passive in comparison to a wolf. Still, there could be a benefit to that - he should pass as completely human.

"Hey shush it is some freshman playing a stupid prank." Danny reassured Isaac.

Isaac looked at his mate, loving the way he was trying to calm him and it did help. When he was looking at Danny his fear diluted as he was distracted by the presence of his mate. "Let's get out of here."

He hoped that they could play the lovers card, plus, he hoped that the pack figured out they were in trouble. He kept a hold of Isaac's hand as he went to get up. Sure enough, the _mancake _twins were blocking their exit.

Danny played the nice guy card, "Hey. Welcome to Beacon Hills. Sign-ups for Lacrosse are on Coach Finstocks door."

He'd confused them - if nothing else. The first twin asked, "What are you going on about?"

Danny was keen, "You are wanting to try out for Lacrosse, right? It is the best sport at Beacon Hill's. Don't let the swim team tell you otherwise."

"Are you high?" Aidan demanded.

Danny looked offended, "I don't know what they told you about our sports programme but that shit is not allowed."

Danny made sure to keep himself between the twins and Isaac. He was banking on them not wanting to cause a scene in front of a human, who might not know about the supernatural.

"Pup should not have secrets," The other one said mockingly.

Danny looked creeped out. It was not hard as he was feeling mightily creeped out. "Who is this pup?"

"Yeah blondie, who is the pup?"

Isaac didn't gulp as he had felt Stiles answer his panic. He just needed to stay in control a little while longer. "I don't know. You ain't my type."

The gay one as Lydia put it, stepped forward, getting into his and Danny's personal space. "Aidan I'm everyone's type aren't I? And your little Jock won't protect you."

"Sure are Ethan." His twin assured him.

Isaac and Danny braced to fight as that was the way the tension was going. The Alphas were ballsy if they were willing to attack the pack on school grounds. Danny raised his fist. He could fight and it was clear that his parent's insistence that he complete self-defense classes would come in handy.

The fact that the twins were showing their claws, suggested either they knew that Danny was in the know. The other assumption would be they didn't know if he knew and they didn't care.

Danny blamed Jackson for his next comment, "You should get a mani-pedi for those nails man."

Isaac snorted even as his eyes flashed and claws came out to play.

The straight one snarled, "Your Alpha won't be laughing when I claw up your pretty face."

Stiles had just arrived behind them. Isaac didn't bother to hide his relief. He loved the Alpha's mate and he may be a beta werewolf in his own right but Stiles was just BAMF. He was only too happy to hide behind Stiles.

Stiles spoke calmly, "Never mind my mate ... I am pissed."

The twins whirled around to be faced with several male betas and a teen in front of them that did not smell like a wolf. This was getting too complicated. They had their orders though from Deucalion and that was to send a message to the Hale Pack.

Aiden wanted to punch everyone. This was supposed to be simple. He'd been ordered to find a lone beta and then damage them enough that they required medical treatment. As a result, they would end up under the tender ministrations of Kali.

"Why should I care what a fucktoy thinks?" Aiden tired baiting.

It seemed to be a comment that bothered the betas more than the human. In fact the human laughed, "Oh I am much more than that." He added in a tone, which dripped sex, "I even do tricks."

The pack wrinkled their noses, they did not like hearing about the Pack _mom and dad's _sex life.

"You are very mouthy," Ethan observes, looking with his twin. They were calculating the odds of an attack on the curly haired beta. They could, if they were feeling daring, take a shot at the Alpha's mate - You don't get a better message than that.

It was not Stiles that answered but rather Jackson, "Mouthy ... you have no idea."

Stiles smiled, "Now this can go the easy way. You can leave to fight another day ... or we can fight it out and you will lose."

Aidan and Ethan were too sure of themselves. "I will take my chances against you."

Isaac grinned, "Make my day."

The pack stiffened and Boyd was the one to quietly ask, "Stiles?"

Stiles shook his head, letting Boyd know that he was happy to do what came next. He could tell that the twins were intending to cause harm to his favourite little pup. It was not like the rest of the pack didn't know. Isaac was everyone's favourite and so they took threat's against him seriously. "I'm good Boyd. I think you are gonna like what I do next ..."

Aiden didn't think before he spoke, "Which is?"

Stiles would wonder what his Nana would think - he hoped she would be proud. He envisioned the twins hands and in particular their claws. He imagined them being pulled out and flying into his hands.

The two twins howled as their claws were pulled from them. The pack just stood there and watched. No wonder they left the Alpha's mate to answer them. This was not in their research. How had they missed a magic user?

Stiles stood firm and calm, "Let the boys go back to their Alpha. We have a pack dinner to get to."

The twins hissed, clutching their hands. It burnt to think they were not the strongest. They had always thought by becoming Alphas they would no longer be the whipping boys. It was a harsh lesson that they had been given. No matter how big, or bad, you might think you are - there is always some bigger to knock you down.

Stiles watched the twins walk out. He waited until they were gone. He wanted to make sure he projected icy strong Alpha mate. Right or wrong, he knew from conversations that some packs respected only one thing - _power. _

The minute they were gone - he pulled Danny and Isaac into a big hug. The second he did - the other pups crowded in, making it a giant puppy pile. They stayed like that until Erica, Allison and Lydia found them.

Lydia took one look at Jackson, "If Isaac and Danny are sleeping with us then we are staying at Derek's."

Erica had a sexy smirk, imagining how many in the school would take such a comment. Who was she kidding? She knew exactly how it would be taken and it made a very pretty picture - it was too bad that she knew it was strictly platonic. "What happened?"

Stiles shrugged calmly, "The Alpha tried to shoot their opening salvo."

Lydia was sharp as whip, "Tried to?"

Jackson was pulling Lydia close, "Please the bastards threatened Isaac. Stiles retaliated."

Erica knew that it would be good. This was her batman and they had threatened Isaac, there was no way that he would retaliate. "What did you do Batman?"

Stiles handed her a necklace of something interlocking. She looked at it and started laughing, all bold and sharp fangs. "That is why you are awesome."

Stiles could have said many things. He settled for, "Thank you Catwoman."

What else could you do? He had just handed Erica a necklace he had fashioned from Alpha's claws. It was to help. Stiles was not daft - he knew that this pack war could get bloody if they were not careful. Still, he wanted her to have something to help her remember that the Alphas were not invincible.

Allison was proud, "I will tell my Dad."

Stiles nodded, he was glad for it. He may not fully trust the Argent elders but he was more than happy to direct their trigger happy speciest fingers in the direction of the Alpha Pack. "He needs to know that they have signalled their intent for war."

He had so much to discuss with Derek when he saw him. Oh, and get in apologies with his Dad before anarchy descended in Beacon Hills once more. It was not his fault but somehow he couldn't help but feel he should apologise.

How was this his life?

Deucalion was lounging in his Motel room. He had kept a room close to the house that the rest of the pack was situated in. It had made sense that the twins, Kali and Ennis would play a modern nuclear family, in a nearby rented condo. He was around so often that he may as well have moved in. Still, the motel room was bought and paid for so that if they needed to conduct meetings away from prying eyes - they could. Well no one tended to judge this motel, or, its clientele.

Kali had gotten off her shift, came in scowling, "Where the hell are they?"

Deucalion turned to the noise, not seeing her, "Who?"

"The Twins."

Now he took notice. The twins never failed him. They were too scared that they would end up as Omegas. "I have no idea - they were going to attack the abused beta."

Kali snorted, "Well they are taking their sweet time as I have finished my shift and they did not cause anyone to appear."

Before they could get into any twisted debate about what might have happened - the door opened up once more. It was odd. Kali wondered what Duke would have made of it if he could see it. It was certainly something. Their Emissary was holding up the two physically stronger twins. "I need your help!"

Kali quickly moved to help get them onto the bed. Duke beat her to asking the most pertinent question, "What the hell happened?"

Aiden panted out, "The Alpha's bitch."

Kali frowned, "I don't follow."

The twins curled up on their bed, clutching their hands, "Hale's mate is magic."

Well that was not reported. As far as they were aware - The Pack was mismatched patchwork group of teens. "Marin?"

"This is not Druid based. It is beyond my expertise to say ... how this even happened."

Duke stood up pacing, pondering this development. Having a Hale Alpha would be major kudos to his pack. He knew that if they succeeded - he could rule the US. The mate aspect changed things. How magic was he? How attached to the pack was the mate? If he was a true mate then he would follow his Alpha.

Deucalion sighed, letting the twins know that he was disappointed, "Take them to your brother ... while the adults decide what the next play will be."

It was a subtle rebuke but given the twins whimper - they caught it.

Kali waited, "What is going on?"

Deucalion smiled, although I am sure that it was not reassuring. "This war just got fun."

Deaton had been enjoying a quiet afternoon when his sister stormed in with two young Alphas. "They need your help!"

Deaton hummed softly and sighed seeing his sister. It was not like they saw eye-to-eye. He could guess but part of him couldn't resist asking, "What seems to be the problem?"

"The Alpha's bitch took our claws."

Marin looked at him as if to say how was it possible? If she thought that he would spill the secret - then she was sorely mistaken.

Deaton decided there and then that he would treat the wounds and congratulate the young Stilinski the next time he saw him. The boy had used his magic in a most unique way - picking one of the most emasculating punishments for an Alpha werewolf. Yes, if Marin thought her pack could just waltz in - they were in for a surprise. Deaton was not sure that he would call it a war. There is a great movie quote, "_For it to be war ... both sides have to have an equal chance of winning."_

Deaton was not sure that Deucalion, Marin and their pack had anywhere enough the amount of firepower they would need for a war against the Hale Pack.


	5. Episode 2: Revenge is not Healthy

**Episode 2: Revenge is not healthy pt 1**

The pack waited, content to take in each other and the unique scent of pack. They had escaped the Alpha twins with no injury. Still, it preyed on some of their minds that it could have so easily turned out differently. It just hardened their resolve to fight and win. This was their home, and their territory - there was no way they were willing to surrender it without a fight.

Stiles had let the puppies have a massive group hug. He waited until all the tension bled out of their bodies. The minute he felt it safe - Stiles sent a pack wide text, asking that all the members of the pack should meet at Derek's later that evening.

So it was unsurprising, with the heightened tensions that he received several texts in quick succession. It was possibly favouritism but he looked at Derek's first. It made him snort, looking at the immediate response of his Wolfy-boo. _911?_

Stiles text back quickly, knowing that Derek would stress if he didn't. _All Good. Fixed it_

Derek was appeased for now but Stiles knew that it would not last for long. It didn't need to - Derek and his Dad's shift would be over in an hour. _We'll be back asap_

The next text was from everyone's favourite Uncle Creeper. Peter was straight to the point and unnaturally suspicious - texting back a question, _What did you do?_

Stiles thought there better not be judgement in Peter's question as that would be grossly hypocritical. After all, while Stiles couldn't see the guy right this minute - He was sure that Peter was stalking Chris Argent. Still, he knew Peter would get a kick out of this, _Sent a message of my own!_

The response was short and swift from Peter _You're adorable._

Nothing else was done, apart from the pack organising who was giving whom a lift to the pack house from school. Unsurprisingly, Isaac and Erica wanted to go in his car. It was horrible - Jackson pouted as he knew where Isaac went Danny was sure to follow. Stiles had to assure Jackson that Danny was still his best friend but he was freaked and over-protective about his mate.

Stiles knew that whilst Jackson didn't like parting with Danny. He had no choice - Jackson knew that if the shoe was on the other foot and Lydia was in trouble. He would be the same. Still, Stiles couldn't bear to see him pout so bribed him, "Come on. You can pick the meal tonight."

It was ridiculous how easy it was to keep the pups in line. All it took was bribing them with meal choices and the odd tweak of magic here and there.

Stiles was not the type to reinforce stereotypes. He might be pack mom but that did not mean he would do all the cooking and cleaning. He cooked because it brought him joy and helped temper his ADHD with the routine he needed to follow. He was finishing the main meal preparation, when he heard a familiar sound. He did not need enhanced hearing to recognise the sound of his Dad's patrol car. He raced through the house, neatly avoiding all the little obstacles for once that could have tripped him up.

He waited for Derek to get out of the car before he jumped him. He wrapped himself around Derek and just revelled in his mate being close. It was sappy and cliche but after his day, he deserved it. That didn't mean he couldn't be a sarcastic little shit and with a blinding smile asked. "How was your day dear?"

Derek snorted and amazingly didn't look uncomfortable even as the Sheriff stood behind them. Whilst Stiles was doing his best spider monkey impression they had kept the PDA to a minimum. Derek really did not want to get shot - He was sure it was only the paperwork that stopped John from shooting him now. More so, now that John knew a normal bullet only stung but didn't cause any real damage.

He was wise enough to answer his mate's question, "Your dad made sure I made a new friend."

Just as Stiles was about to explain what his first day of school had entailed - There was a blur of blonde curls. Derek saw Erica, grinning ear from ear, "Look what Stiles made me."

Derek peered at the bracelet she had fashioned around her wrist. It couldn't be, could it? They certainly looked like a werewolf's claws. He looked to Stiles wondering if he would get an answer. He took the shit-eating grin to be confirmation that his suspicions were correct at least. "Just how did you get it?"

Not bothering to hide his awe, as taking an Alphas claws was no mean feat. It was certainly not for the faint-hearted, then again he would never describe Stiles as faint hearted.

Stiles shrugged, "I took exception at them trying to hurt Isaac. Come inside, let's eat and I will tell you the whole story."

Derek's eyes had bulged at the '_them' _comment. Just what happened? He didn't doubt Stiles and his ability to look after himself. He had proved it time and time again in the last few months. Derek noted that all of the pups at the mere mention of food were back in the house so he would get no answer from them.

Derek looked at the Sheriff, carefully trying to gauge his reaction. He was ever mindful of the fact that the man had supported their relationship but surely there might come a tipping point. He was just hoping that finding out his son had made a delicate claw bracelet was not that tipping point.

Instead John was unruffled, if anything, he seemed amused. "I'm informed that he gets that viciousness from his grandmother."

Derek just nodded as had yet to truly digest that he was related to Queen Mab. The stories about her vindictiveness were legendary in lore. He had yet to have the pleasure of meeting her face to face. He just hoped she was in a good mood when they did meet. Seeing no other choice he gestured with his arms, "Shall we?"

John snickered, "Let's." 

Dinner was started and John and Derek got to hear how BAMF Stiles was. Derek wished he had seen it. What he did not like, "Deucalion and his pack are too bold."

Stiles shook his head, "No they are desperate."

Derek sighed, "That is not good."

His Dad had his Sheriff's hat on, "What can the town expect?"

Derek and Peter looked at each other. This was a rivalry that stemmed deep in Beacon Hills history. Surprisingly it was Peter that took the lead, "It all depends on Deucalion's aims."

The pack looked grim and the Sheriff sighed, "I'm guessing that none of them are peaceful?"

Peter chuckled darkly, "The irony is that once upon a time before several dark events Deucalion tried a peaceful route."

Stiles snorted, "Seriously?"

Peter nodded relishing the role as storyteller, "Indeed he did. Way back in the Seventies he came to town aiming to create a giant peace treaty with the hunters."

The pack understood the implication. If you were trying for peace you needed a powerhouse - everything they had heard about Talia Hale suggested she would have fit that bill. Erica frowned, "So why has Deucalion got a hard-on for Beacon Hills?"

Peter rolled his eyes at the colourful turn of phrase, "He was willing to be a good boy and was aiming for a treaty between his pack and the great werewolf hunters of the era."

Stiles groaned. He did not need to know more. It would always come back to crazy Argents. It was a good thing that Allison was not here. He would have hated the inevitable quivering lip she got, when anyone started to mention any of her more crazy family members. He was not quite sure how the apple had fallen far from the rotten tree but Allison seemed like a good one. He was sure that it might have something to do with Chris Argent. He was the one hunter - Stiles could respect even if he didn't like the way the guy was unwilling to stand up for what he believed in until it was too late. He couldn't help his sarcastic, "Why do I know Gerard Argent's name is about to appear?"

Peter grins because there was more than one reason he was fond of Stiles. The primary one was that he loved how quick-witted the boy was. "You would be right but the story actually begins with Alexander Argent."

Derek was unaware of this part. He was aware of what went on in the Seventies. "What happened?"

Peter shrugged, as he was not so sure. He only had hearsay and the supposedly guilty party's hot denials. "No one is truly sure. All we know is that it all starts with Chris' uncle."

Everyone had paused their meal, Scott was the one to ask in fascination, "What happened to him?"

Peter bit back a snarky comment about unhealthy attachments to a hunter's family. "He took his own life due to the rules of the family."

Derek knew immediately what that meant. There was a rule amongst the hunters - never to become what they hunted. If under any circumstances they were bitten by any werecreature then they were required to commit suicide. The only choice they were given was how they died. "How did he kill himself?"

"Ate a shotgun in some fleabitten hotel not too far away from here." Peter replied and all could tell that he was not too sorry that it had happened.

Scott recoiled in horror at the comment. He could not conceive any rule that would make him kill himself. He did not get it and asked in confusion, "Why?"

Peter shrugged, "Deucalion bit him ... or at least that was what Gerard believed."

The Sheriff chuckled but it was devoid of any humour, "Let me guess ... Gerard wanted revenge."

"Isn't that how all the good stories go?" Peter answered whimsically even though the topic was anything but. It was quite possible that the entire Hale family fire could be traced back to Alexander Argent being bit. If it was true - then Peter hoped that Derek and Stiles did much worse than just declaw Deucalion.

Stiles was the one who was trying to piece events together. He was now beginning to understand the route of Gerard Argents pathological hatred towards the werewolves. It was like jigsaw pieces - more and more pieces were fitting into place. "You said Deucalion is the leader and blind. How did that happen?"

Peter knew the answer, " He was tricked by Gerard and ended up blinded. It was the act that would see the forming of the Alpha pack."

"In what way?" Stiles needed more information. He was like Peter, he understood that to truly beat someone you needed to know their weaknesses.

Peter looked around the table, glad to see that he had not lost anyones' attention. "Well you can imagine how well a pack would take a blind leader."

Stiles snorted, "He would be challenged before he even realised he was blind."

"Exactly. Only he bested the beta and understood that he had gained power by killing the beta."

Isaac was the one to speak up, "So he killed his entire pack?"

"That is right and he convinced Kali and Ennis to do the same."

Stiles let himself absorb the information. "So is he in town for revenge; or to recruit Derek?"

Peter looked dark, "My guess, knowing him how I do ... Both."

Stiles eyes flashed, "He won't get to enjoy either option, if I have my say."

It was not like he particularly cared what happened to the hunters. It was more the enjoyment he would get from denying Deucalion what he wanted.

The calm was killed by shouting, disturbing the dinner. Derek and Stiles were up out of their seats first - closely followed by Scott, who shouted, "Allison."

When Stiles opened the door - it was like a scene out of a horror movie. Victoria Argent was sporting a suspicious bite, leaning against Chris. She was being covered by Alison wielding a crossbow, ready to shoot anyone who looked at her parents wrongly.

_This was not going to end well - at least his pack were in the clear for who did it._


	6. Episode 2: Revenge is not Healthy pt2

**Episode 2: Revenge is not healthy pt 2**

It was too weird for words - the scene in front of them. For a few seconds the pack stood frozen, almost like they were trying to comprehend what they were seeing. Stiles knew the answer immediately - _nothing good._ Hunters were a fickle bunch at the best of times - when one of their own had been attacked - they were worse. Stiles just hoped that it didn't end in a bigger body count.

Knowing as he did that time was of the essence, he took charge, "Get in here."

Just as he said it Victoria collapsed fully into unconsciousness and it was only thanks to her husbands quick efforts that she didn't face plant onto the concrete.

Stiles was not happy that he was letting the hunters into their home. Derek was just as mad but Stiles knew through their bond that he agreed with Stiles - they knew they had no choice. The shitty part was where Stiles knew that soon enough - There would be a very tough choice ahead for the Argent's but until then they would give support. No matter what Victoria Argent may have done - she was now a potentially freshly bitten wolf and Stiles would treat her like it.

Thankfully, it seemed that Chris was too preoccupied to think about what he was doing. He did as he was told and brought her into the living room, even if it was a werewolf living room. Stiles had never seen Chris look so desperate - not even when he had come to the realisation that he needed to kill his father. In fact, he looked at them and swallowing his pride, pleaded with who he knew to the be the Alpha Pair, "Help her."

Peter wanted to whimper that his mate was in so much pain - even if it was over the bitch. He would bend over backwards to help his mate even if it was to help him save his wife. "I will get towels and water."

Stiles was glad that his Dad offered, "I'll help."

Stiles was relieved, knowing that Peter would be struggling and vowed to keep him distracted as much as he could. Peter would be struggling with his control having his mate so close and in distress, especially as Peter had not yet truly claimed his mate.

Derek took a deep breath, tempering down on his own feelings. He needed to think about what was best for his pack and not let past history colour his emotions or decision making. However that was easier said than done and he knew it. He locked it all inside, "Put her by the window."

Chris did exactly that, it was big enough that you could lie flat in it and sleep. Victoria Argent did not look anything like she was sleeping. If she was - then it was definitely a nightmare. She looked like an extra from the walking dead right now.

Derek did the only thing he could, he leant over to examine the wound on her neck and scented it. There was no exact science to the bite but he would be able to tell a lot from smelling it. He had always been taught that it was a gift. According to his mother, once an Alpha had bitten someone then - the person survived or they died. He had since learnt that there were exceptions, such as Lydia. Derek did not need to be an expert to know that she was in a bad way. She tended to be pale at the best of times but Derek couldn't remember anyone being that pale - and not dead.

Stiles looked at him for answers but obviously mindful of the tension, he asked softly, "What is the state of the bite?"

Derek looked grim and Allison whimpered knowing it wasn't good. She dived into her father's shoulder, sobbing - not willing to think that her mother might actually be dying. Derek was not quite sure how to reassure her, thankfully with all of the pack there - Lydia and Erica were up to the task. Both girls, quietly and softly, directed Allison to the couch. They knew that as sad as the event was - information needed to be gathered.

Derek looked to his Betas still in the room, including Erica, "Run the territory border in pairs, if there is a problem ... you howl. Do not engage unless the whole pack is there."

The betas took the order for it was and all showed their throats before they were out of there door. They would run the boundary and make sure the preserve was safe.

"Stiles?" Derek spoke softly. "Do your best please?"

Stiles came forward to get a look at the injured woman, allowing Derek to stand and talk with shook up hunter. Derek was projecting his best calm tone, "What happened?"  
>He asked the question to Chris but he wouldn't have minded Allison answering. Chris was the one to speak up, "We were out on a private range, near the hospital."<p>

Just as Chris finished explaining that, Peter and John had returned carrying the supplies to at least cleanse the wound. As the Sheriff, John was smart enough to know that this situation was one that had fallen out of his purview but he couldn't help his retort. "Private you mean shooting stuff up in the woods? You are nearly a month too early for hunting deer with a bow!"

No matter what, he was still the Sheriff and up until his very abrupt welcome into the Supernatural Beacon Hills - the biggest problem he had to deal with was hunters poaching game out of season. There was a small bit of him that longed for those days - Still, there was another part of him that knew he would not have handled being kept in the dark. As Sheriff though he had done his fair share of delivering bad news - He also knew how to delicately tease out vital information from shocked people and changed his tone, "Who bit Victoria?"

Chris looked up at the werewolves, letting them see the anger burning bright, ""It was a big guy, red eyes. He was well built, dressed like an orderly, caucasian, big eyebrows."

"So it was one of the Alpha pack," Stiles queried aloud.

Derek knew who Chris was going on about. He was sent down memory lane - It would make perfect sense. Out of the entire Alpha pack, apart from Deucalion - Ennis was the one with the biggest beef with the Argents. "Yeah it was Ennis ... He has been looking for revenge against Argents since Gerard killed his two betas"

Peter rolled, "Seriously? He was always an Alpha with bigger teeth than brains."

Seriously, Peter failed to comprehend the gross stupidity of the Alpha. He was obviously not being kept on a tight leash by Deucalion - Ennis should be smarter than all of them when it came to not antagonising the Argents.

.

Chris frowned, "Ennis. He is one of the Alpha pack that Ally was telling us about?"

Stiles and Derek nodded, Stiles was the one to actually answer him, "They have rolled into town. Tried to intimidate the pack but have yet to talk to us."

"They won't want anything good." Chris spat out.

Stiles refrained from rolling his eyes in lieu of the situation. "We know. He either wants the land or Derek."

Chris shook his head, recalling what his father had written in the bestiary, "My father wrote extensive notes on this pack. It always fascinated him as an idea. Deucalion will roll into a territory and will offer the Alpha a choice."

Stiles snorted, "Yeah let's be honest ... it is no choice at all."

Derek growled, "I will not kill my pack and I will definitely not join Deucalion!"

John was glad to be there offering a different perspective. "What can we do?"

Stiles had been using his magic to test the site of the wound. He was hoping he could help her. He could close the wound up but there was ultimately very little he could do - the infection had taken a hold in her body. He used his speed dial to phone Deaton, "I'm trying Deaton."

Deaton answered quickly, "Now is not a good time."

Stiles wrinkled his brow in confusion. Deaton had been a confusing shit. He liked to think that he was the modern day - Yoda. Stiles could never recall him being terse and there was definite tension in his voice. Stiles remembered that as a Guardian and one aware of the supernatural - he was required to give aid to all parties.

"Should I make Scott come in early?"

"No it is just a routine appointment. In fact, he can take the day off."

Stiles was careful, mindful of the enhanced hearing of Deaton's guests. He was sure that the twins were his unscheduled emergency appointment. "I see," with false cheer, ""Well I let him know Doc."

He put his cell down, "Well fuck!"

"Stiles!"

Stiles was not in the least bit repetent, "I think this is allowed."

Chris just wanted help for his wife, "What is wrong with the Druid?"

Stiles did not ask how they knew that Deaton was a druid. He didn't want to know. "My guess is he is dealing with at least one fit Alpha, and two twins howling after the declawing I gave him."

Argent did not get it. "Declawing?"

Stiles grinned, looking more wolfish than any of the werewolves, "The Alpha twins tried to attack Isaac. I objected and Erica is wearing the result around her wrist."

There was a part of Chris that was satisfied and a small part of him that was sad that the pack got to the boy first. Stiles could have done immense work on the side of the hunters. Still, he knew better than to wish his life away. There was the other part though, who was seeing his wife slip away from him and that was all he cared about right now, "What does this mean for Victoria?"

Derek was the one to stand up and face him. Derek needed Chris to understand just what was about to happen. He was willing to support the family and he would even welcome Victoria into the pack. What he was unwilling to do - was suffer any more reprisals or quests from fucked up revenge quests by psychotic hunters. If there was one thing that was becoming more and more apparent in the last few weeks was that revenge was toxic.

"You have to understand there is a very big choice that you need to discuss with your wife."

"Like what?"

Derek knew the man was not clueless, "She is rejecting the bite. At the moment she is dying slowly and painfully, There is nothing I can do for her."

Chris was desperate, "You could bite her again. Over-ride the claim made by Ennis."

Peter put a hand on Chris' shoulder. For no other reason than to try and calm his old friend. He hated that his mate was in so much pain and suffering with so much confusion.

Derek nodded, acknowledging the point made, "It is true but she would have to accept Stiles and I as her Alpha pair ... and I will not tolerate her hunting every werewolf."

Chris bowed his head in shame. He believed in the code. He was with Allison in wanting to change the code. He had been married to Victoria through his father's machinations. It had been a simple choice - marry a hunting bride of his father's choosing or Gerard was going to torture and kill his mate. He may not have been the one to choose Victoria but they had been married for a long time and she was the mother of his child. He didn't want to see her go out like this - it was what every hunter feared.

He had to convince her but he knew that it had to be her choice, "Wake her ... It will have to be her choice.

So I am debating just what happens in the next part - here are the choices ...

Victoria rejects the offer and dies from the bite - Chris helps her die quickly

Victoria says she will and then commits suicide.

Chooses to become a wolf but realises that someone else is her mate and enjoys being a perennial thorn in Peter's side. Derek and Stiles silently encourage her?

You can let me know what you want think in the reviews, on my tumblr, or on my twitter


	7. Episode 2: Revenge is not Healthy pt3

_Notes:_

_Okay, so people were torn between option 1 and 3. Well I think you will __all__ enjoy this chapter just make sure that you read to the end as all will become clear. I would like to say that I am humbled with people who think I can write Victoria into a more sympathetic character. Let's see what happens and I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Episode 2: Revenge is not healthy pt 3<span>**

Ennis shook off the bloodlust quickly, having stumbled out of the forest. He was grateful that the hunter was more intent on helping his wife - than taking his life. It was stupid of him but he had been running and heard Argent's talking and training. He was not sure how but he was attacking them before he knew it, as his desire for revenge welled up. He took advantage of the situation and bit the matriarch - knowing that the attack on her would matter more.

What he did know was that he needed to get back to his pack and let Deucalion know a slightly edited version of events. He also needed an update because he had finished his shift as an orderly and there had been no injured betas in the hospital. So either the Hale pack had gone to their Emissary or something had gone drastically wrong with their plan. Ennis didn't like either option much in all honesty.

When he got back to the house they were renting - all scents were cold. He had to scent out Deucalion, hoping that by finding him - he would find the pack. His nose took him to a Veterinarian's place in town. Why was his pack here?

Ennis cautiously opened the door and was rebuffed by a barrier. He growled sensing the wolfsbane, "Deucalion!" He hated that there was such a barrier between him and his pack. He couldn't even scent them past the barrier.

Ennis noted that the person who came through the entrance was not his leader but rather a dark-skinned man that he had no clue about. He did have a stray thought that guy reminded him of Marin, "Where is Deucalion?"

The enigmatic man smiled, "He is through there with the rest of your pack."

If that was meant to be reassuring, he had failed. "Let me through!" Ennis demanded, wanting to be with his pack. He hated this place more and more with every passing minute.

The man stopped smiling at him and Ennis was sure that the temperature had dropped several degrees in the last few seconds,

"Well since you rudely demanded. I am bound to acquiesce."

Ennis might know what the word meant but he was smart enough to know he had taken the wrong approach. "My apologies. Can I seek entrance to see my pack?"

It was the right words and he was allowed back into the treatment rooms. His eyes bugged out at what he was seeing. "What the hell happened?"

Duke looked up at him, he might not see him but he could certainly smell him and the blood on him no doubt. "The Alpha's mate took exception to the twins attacking one of his pack."

Ennis was in shock, he couldn't recall anyone causing so much damage to the twins since they had joined the pack. "You are telling me that another wolf did this?"  
>His wolf whimpered when he understood that they had been declawed. It was one of the most damning punishments that could be handed down by an Alpha, who wanted the werewolf to still live afterwards.<p>

Kali shook her head, "No he is magic."

"Their Emissary?" He wondered aloud.

Duke was the one to explain it to him, "No something new and one that we need to be wary of." Ennis could tell that he was not done, sure enough Duke took a deep breath, before asking calmly, "So why do you smell of blood?"

Ennis bowed his head, "I was running back to town having finished my shift."

Duke sneered, "You are too big to get that messy just from a simple run!"

"Of course I am." He was offended by the thought!

"So?" Duke asked him, Ennis knew he could no longer delay in telling him.

Ennis sighed, knowing that he had to be careful, "I was attacked by the Argent Matriarch."

Duke growled, "I don't know whether to congratulate you or tear your throat out!"

Kali stepped closer, "We need all of us Duke."

Deucalion took a deep breath, "I know which is why he is still breathing. Is she still alive? Can you tell me that much?"

Ennis was careful to stay deferential, "She was taken away by her husband."

Deucalion bowed his head,"I have told you revenge has a time and a place." He managed to growl, between his fangs that were dropped.

Deaton was the one to look up from his treatment and laugh softly. "You are so very right Alpha. Still, I wonder if you might have bitten off more than you can chew."

Marin growled, showing that she was being influence by running with the Alpha pack, "What do you know brother?"

Deaton looked up and debated what to say. He could reveal everything or nothing at all. Still, he was hoping that maybe he could keep the bloodshed to a minimum. "I know that in your effort to gain revenge for all that has happened to you ... you have managed to anger a strong pack, a magic user and the Argent clan."

Kali hissed, not liking a reminder of their failures, "Your point being?"

Deaton was calm and serene - for there was no power on this earth that would let him say that Stiles was Fae. He had no intention of angering the Royal Fae family. Still, he had to warn the pack as a guardian, "Do you have the firepower to fight a war on multiple fronts?"

_Strangely enough - there was no quick answer._

"Wake her up."

It was a demand but it was an understandable one. Stiles looked at his Dad, thankful that he had been raised so well. He felt sorry that this family drama was playing out in front of some of the pack. Stiles delved into his magic to awaken her as requested. He might not like the woman but he felt sorry for the pain she must be in. Her body was literally turning on itself - unwilling to accept the changes that were being forced on it.

Victoria was dazed and in pain, "What happened?"

Chris held her hand, "You were attacked by an alpha in the woods."

She looked at him in fear, "Did he bite me?"

Chris paled because he could guess the way this conversation was going to go before she was even being offered a choice. He had always believed in hunters and the good that they can do. Yet he had never agreed with the policy of killing yourself. Just because you became a werewolf - it did not mean that you changed your entire worldview.

"The bite has taken a hold but you are rejecting the bite." He let the pain show on his face at the thought she might die.

Vicky coughed, and it had a metallic rasp to it. She knew there was was internal bleeding at work but she was satisfied. She may have been bitten by the Alpha but she would get the last laugh, "Good."

Stiles watched as Allison tore away from the couch and ran to her mother. She was furious, and all but screamed,

"You can't mean that!"

Stiles shared a look with his father, Derek and Peter, although they all knew Allison was wrong - Victoria Argent was deadly serious. Stiles had to bite back his own anger. He would have killed for his Ma' to have a second chance. Here Vicky was with a chance to carry on living her life and yet she was going to throw it all away for a screwed up ideology.

Victoria was cold, needing to steel her nerves for what she had to do, "Yes I do Ally. I have to. It is the code."

Chris kept Allison close to him, not trusting Victoria's reactions as she was in transition effectively.

Allison was stunned, "So you are just going to leave me. You're my mother!"

"I will be a monster!" Victoria spat out.

Allison was horrified. She could not believe that her mother was willing to die. To leave her alone - that this was her favoured option, to die. Her mother had never been the warmest person in the world but Allison had never doubted her love towards her - until now. "You can't mean that," she sobbed, clearly distraught.

Stiles felt a displacement in the air. It was not one the wolves would recognise as it was what accompanied the Fae. He tried to get a 'flavour' of the magic. For if it was family - he would leave them alone, otherwise he would blast them away before they fully materialised.

A disembodied female voice echoed through the room, "Oh but the huntress will not have a choice."

Everyone was looking around the room except for Stiles and John. They did not need to find the voice - they knew it. Stiles wondered just what had prompted his grandma to come and visit. She would have fun hunting the Alpha pack with him - for the sheer amusement factor alone.

He called out, "Grandma?"

Derek froze and so did Peter. Derek for he was about to meet his infamous grandmother-in-law; Peter because he was well aware that the queen of Fae was not his biggest fan.

In the corner of the room a woman materialised, seemingly from the thin air. She was tall, dressed in expensive threads, and sporting long, dark brown ringlets. Her feature were very delicate and with amber-bright eyes that left no one in doubt of the familial connection. It was a little odd though to see a strikingly beautiful woman in what looked to be her early thirties called 'grandma'.

Allison was the one to speak up, still unable to keep her voice from breaking. "Stiles?"

Stiles ran to his grandmother, hugging her. All in the room got to see a spectacular light show as their magicks reacted and caused a little spark show. "I am so glad to see you," he gushed.

Mab chuckled, "And I you Gen' now let us deal with some of the trouble at hand."

The room held its breath as the two Fae walked forward to stand closer to the injured woman. Stiles had to give Victoria some credit, she was ridiculous and dying but she still held on to her attitude.

Victoria spat out, "Who are you to stop me?"

Mab laughed darkly and all of the room, bar Stiles, shivered, "Darling ,I am the Ruling Queen of the Unseelie court. I can do whatever the hell I want."

"You can't stop me from killing myself!" Victoria promised, so focused on her ideals that she missed the pain that she was causing her family.

Stiles had not missed it though and he could see how each denial and rebuttal - was just as bad as stabbing Chris and Allison. He knew his grandmother too well, he knew that she would get her own way - What her way was remained to be seen. Still he could spare Chris and Ally some pain, he ordered, "Peter get Ally and Chris out of here!"

Derek nodded in agreement and with the Sheriff's help - they got the shell-shocked hunting pair out of the room.

Mab looked bored but was willing to let the hunters leave. It was a good idea really - she no longer had to censor her feelings. "I will make sure you stay alive and become the thing that you most fear."

Derek could hear not malice in Mab's voice but rather disdain, "Can I ask why?"

"Well my dear wolf. She is thoughtless. Spiteful. Lacks any maternal bone in her body and is so very ignorant of the true world around her that it astounds me... So the thought of her becoming what she hates will amuse me so very much." Mab explained in a matter of fact way, as if that was all that she needed.

Derek was astute and was relieved that he was at least in her favour, "There is more though, isn't there?"

Mab smiled and it was such a dangerous smile that it impressed the Alpha, "When she awakens she is going to be subject to her most primal urges ... as she tries to track down her mate and then, that is when the fun truly begins."

Stiles snorted, glad that the Argents were out of the room, "Who is her true mate?"

Derek looked questioningly at his mate. Surely Stiles was not inferring what he thought? Was there a chance that his uncle could be with his true mate?

"Not her husband, that is for sure." Mab announced brightly as she stuck her hands over the wound, causing Victoria to scream with what was left of her remaining energy.

* * *

><p>So you can now find out about updates; see sneak peaks of upcoming fics; or ask questions by checking out my tumblr page or twitter.<p> 


	8. Episode 2: Revenge is not Healthy pt4

**Episode 2: Revenge is not healthy pt4**

The kitchen at the Hale House was understandably tense. The bang on the table causing Chris to look up, as the Sheriff put a cup of tea in front of him.

"What just happened?" Chris had to ask, still not truly comprehending everything that happened today.

Peter shrugged, assuming that this was not his story to tell. Still, as he hated to disappoint his mate suggested, "You are better to ask the Sheriff."

The Sheriff wanted to chuckle because how does one go about explaining the Queen of the Fae?

"You've just met my mother-in-law. She can be known, as Titania or Mab or chooses many names on a whim. Hardly anyone knows her true name."

And that was an honest answer, John would never share the truth of the matter - some things are best left as guesses. For the Fae, knowing their true name was to have the ability to wield their power against them. It was why he encouraged Stiles' use of a nickname - he would never let anyone harm his son if he could help him. Still he was sorry for Chris, having to see his wife attacked can't have been easy.

"Why is she here?" Chris asked bewildered. He was still not sure if her appearance was a good thing or a bad thing. He was more confused about what possible reason she might have to step in and interfere in their affairs. He had never tangled with the Fae in his life as he did not have a death wish. The answer he got was not reassuring, it was a shrug from the Sheriff,

"Not sure what to tell you ... It could be for vengeance. She could be stepping in on Stiles' behalf or just because she is bored."

Chris's was clearly astounded, by what he was hearing, "Bored?"

The Sheriff sighed, "Stiles has told me tales of what Mab can do when bored ... She likes to offer wishes that come back to bite the wish maker ... Or, she has been known to stir events just to cause chaos."

Allison heard all this but she didn't care. She didn't need to know if it was being done for good reasons, bad reasons or just out of plain spite. "I don't care she is gonna make sure moms alive, that is all I need to know."

Peter offered her the cocoa she preferred from pack meetings. She smiled at him in gratitude. She was aware of what had happened in the past but Peter was trying to make amends. Plus, there was the part of her that saw the way Peter looked at her Dad. She wanted her father to have the same happiness as she had from being with Scott. She was not the type of kid that wanted her parents to stay together just for her sake; she would prefer they be divorced and happy.

A scream tore through the house and it didn't matter what they had been told - they raced back into the room - Shocked by what they saw. Victoria was awake, back arched and screaming bloody murder as her eyes flashed wolf bright. Allison nearly recoiled seeing the blue eyes her mother's wolf was sporting, she knew what it meant.

None of that mattered, as they rushed forward in an attempt to comfort her mom. It was futile, as all of them were rebuffed by a shield.

Her father demanded to know, "How wolfsbane doesn't affect us?"

Stiles could have been an asshole but he was firm "I stopped you, using my magicks. You would have charged in forgetting that we are trying to save your wife."

Chris knew that he was getting to see something that not many get the privilege to see. This was some magick on display and the shield was like something out of a sci-fi movie. He wanted to explain himself, "She is the mother of my child."

Stiles snorted at that explanation and whilst he was willing to pander to the situation to a certain extent - his willingness only went so far. "Your hunter training is showing. Now go into kitchen as there is a very serious conversation that needs to be had."

Stiles had not the missed the look of hope on Peter's face. After all, those were not the words of a man deeply in love with his wife.

Stiles could see that Chris wanted to argue but he was adamant, "The barrier will not drop. Go back into the kitchen."

Derek looked at his mate with supreme fondness - he doubted that Stiles even realised that he just scolded a fully grown man like a child. Derek thought that Stiles would make a terrifyingly awesome school teacher should he want to take that route. Obviously noticing his mates attention, Stiles scowled,

"What?"

Derek was smart enough, not to piss off his mate when he was in full flow with his magick and the Fae Queen was standing behind him. So taking all those things into consideration, he settled on saying, "You're adorable."

Stiles knew better, his look saying that he thought Derek was full of shit. "You say that now. You need to explain the mate thing to Chris."

Derek frowned, hearing that and as he was an Alpha - he definitely did not whine, "Why?"

Stiles was having none of his big eyes, " We are forcing a change which is a delicate business and in a minute you may get a little magic drunk as it is about to pack a punch."

Derek got what Stiles was _not _saying, did he really want Mab breaking the news? The answer was probably not. Derek didn't think he would ever meet someone less suited to diplomacy than him in such a position.

Derek could admit that as he left the room, the magic made his hair stand on end. It was probably for the best that he did not stick around.

* * *

><p>Derek had done what Stiles had demanded and <em>Alpha'ed<em> up. The night was getting on and Derek could tell that the Sheriff was getting tired; knowing that Stiles would kill him if he didn't make his Dad go and rest, he asked, "Lydia you know where the stuff is. Can you go and help the Sheriff set up the guest room?"

"You don't have to put yourself out."

Derek quirked an eyebrow, as if to say really? Still, he tried persuasion, "Please stay. It's late and you and I have the early shift. Plus, Stiles will kill me if you drive home now."

The Sheriff shrugged, not really able to argue any point that had been made. He was tired and it was late. Stiles was supposed to be with him at home but right now, he was performing powerful magical acts with his grandmother - So this was the best neatest solution. If it was Stiles, who had suggested the plan - he would assume that it was a sneaky plan to spend more time with his boyfriend but it was Derek. He gave in, "You win. Lead the way Miss Martin."

Derek let a sigh of relief as that was one difficult task over, even his Uncle acknowledged,

"Nicely played."

Derek took the compliment, for what it was but it wasn't over, as there was still one more difficult task in front of him, "Thank you, will you stick around? ... I'm gonna need your help."

It wasn't strictly true, but it just might give his Uncle the nudge he needs. Derek wished that his Uncle would truly talk to Chris and lay his cards on the table so they at least knew where they stood. Derek knew only one thing and that by the end of this conversation, Chris would know just what he meant to Peter.

He could see that Chris was struggling to stay still,

"What is going on?" Chris demanded, standing up.

Derek growled, having lost his patience, "My mate is exhausting himself trying to make sure your wife survives the change so you will lose the attitude. My patience only extends so far so sit back down!"

Allison looked fearful, not liking the idea of Stiles hurting himself. He was too important to the pack to disappear to the Fae Realm especially with the Alpha pack snapping at their heels. "He will be okay?"

Derek lost his anger, despite the tangled family history - Allison was pack and always would be. As a result, she would be afforded a little extra leeway as long as her actions did not danger the pack directly. "Yes they _**all**_ will okay ... but there will be some changes that you need to expect."

Chris frowned, "Like? I know that she is turning into a werewolf."

Derek wondered what it must be like to live in a hunters world. He figured the narrow view-point, and knowing that everything was black and white must be incredibly relaxing. He tried to find the right words, "True but the books don't tell you everything. They can't ... as no one bothers to find out".

Chris started to argue but Derek see him cut off. "Her highness implied that Victoria's mate is someone in town." He looked to Chris to let him see his sorrow, "But probably not you."

Allison gasped, "Do we know them?"

Derek shook his head, "The only one who seems to know for sure is Stiles grandmother."

Allison shuddered as she was not going to ask her in a hurry. "What will it mean?"

Derek was still looking at Chris, "When she awakens everything will be very different for her. Her senses will be in overdrive and if she catches the scent of her mate ... her focus will narrow down to just finding and mating with her true mate."

"Who is not me?" Chris said, flatly. He was not sure how he was feeling. Victoria and he were not a love match. His one true love of his life was sitting next to him, doing his best to just be there for him without bringing _them _into the equation. Any yet, they had been married twenty years - they had made a life together and had a child together.

Derek shook his head, "No. Do you understand what mating means for a werewolf?"

Chris thought about it. He knew the hunter version but he was guessing that there was more to it. Peter had used to call him, _little mate. _"Explain it to me."

Derek decided to let Peter have this moment. He was pretty sure that he had broken through the defenses - let the adults sort it between themselves. "I think Peter will explain it better. Allison and I should probably check on the Sheriff's progress."

It was stunning just how quick Allison moved. Derek was pretty sure that counted as tacit permission to sort things out by Allison.

_He just hoped that they managed it._

* * *

><p>Jennifer Blake had used the quiet to her advantage. All of the student body had been a buzz about a party. She had heard it was one of the girl's, Heather, birthday. She knew that she needed the cover of darkness to strike - before the girl managed to lose the prized virtue that she wanted to sacrifice.<p>

It had not been hard to dig into the school records to find out where she lived. She chose an outfit, based on her ability to blend. She used a small charm that would repel people from seeing the 'adult' her. Yes, she had gotten the idea from the Harry Potter books but it was practical and useful. As long as she blended into the background, none of the teenagers would remember her being there.

The birthday girl had stepped outside, staggering more like. Heather was in a bad way the Darach noted, if she couldn't stand without the aid of the wall- this was too easy. The chloroform working quicker due to the high blood alcohol level. She had managed to immobilise and drag the girl to her truck without being seen.

This was the sad thing about high school - no one realised she was missing from her own birthday for three hours - And by that time it was too late. The Sheriff would be getting a sad wake up call.

* * *

><p>So this is the last super quick update as I have to prepare for my job starting up again on Monday. You can expect the next update by next weekend, titled; <em>Episode 3: A Matter of Good and Bad Emissaries<em>

However feel free to check out my Tumblr and Twitter pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!


	9. Ep 3: Tale of Good and Bad Emissaries p1

**Episode 3: A Question of Good and Bad Emissaries pt1 **

Chris watched in resigned bemusement. He could not believe even his daughter was trying to matchmake him. His wife of twenty-odd years was being forced to change into a wolf and now was the time to have an emotional rollercoaster? It didn't matter whether now was the right time; or not. It was going to happen. His daughter had left with Peter's Alpha and there was a clear unspoken order of, _sort it out boys._

So why had neither of them started to speak?

As uncomfortable silences go, this was as good as they got. Peter had never been so terrified to talk, as the last thing he wanted to do was say the wrong thing or _say_ _too much_. It was a strange notion for the elder werewolf. Still he was well aware that if neither of them said anything then they would get no resolution,

"Do you remember what I used to call you?"

Chris nodded, speaking so quietly that you would have to be werewolf to pick up the speech, "Little mate."

"You were it for me you know," Peter said and for once, he spoke from the heart, knowing what he was risking if he hid behind sarcasm.

****"What did a **mate** mean to you?" Chris asked, regretting that fact that he had never asked at the time. He had just heard what his father was prepared to do and was willing to sacrifice their happiness in order for Peter to live. He had always assumed that it was better for Peter to be alive, with a chance of finding a second love than being dead. Right now, he was second guessing that decision listening to what the werewolf said.

"A mate is everything; they are the reason that you wake up and the reason why you want to sleep. Once you choose a mate, you will never love another. It is difficult to even feel attraction for another person. The bond between two mates is something else, you have seen Derek and Stiles, haven't you?"

Chris was stunned, "Why did you never say?"  
>He wished his father was alive again - just so he could kill him all over again. He had never been fond of the man but the damage and havoc he had caused - was immeasurable. He wished that he had had the guts to do it way before.<p>

Peter choked back a laugh, "I thought you knew!"

"How could I know if you never told me?" Chris demanded, outraged.

Peter looked dumbstruck and then sad all over again. His mate had doubted him? "Why did you leave me and marry that bitch?"  
>It was said with venom and the '<em>bitch'<em> comment gained a wry smile; probably for the truth in the matter, as Victoria was soon to awaken as a werewolf.

"Gerard."

It was one word. No other explanation was given - or needed. Peter was well aware of what the psychopath would have done given the opportunity. He hated that even beyond the grave the man had the capacity to cause misery and pain.

"You have a choice now that you didn't when he was alive." Peter replied, trying not to let his own feelings influence the conversation.

Chris looked at him with genuine astonishment, "Why do I get a choice?"

Peter was confused, "Why wouldn't you?"

"I left you," Chris spoke, heartbrokenly. You could hear the regret in his voice loud and clear.

Peter knew it. He knew this was tricky but if he played it right and managed to navigate the most painfully awkward conversation of his life - then he just might get his mate. "Why did you leave me?"

Chris could not bear to think about it, "You know why?"

"Tell me."

Chris looked up, "Gerard threatened to keep you chained and beaten. He promised me that you would end up having the most painful and lingering death he could mete out."

"That sounds like Gerard."

Chris moved closer, "What do we do now?"

_Peter knew what he wanted but did he have the guts to take it ..._

Bone weary tiredness was seeping into the bones of Stiles and Derek when they finally got to bed at just before 2 in the morning. Strangely enough, neither had the energy to indulge in any _fun_. If they had, having Stiles Dad and Fae Grandmother in the house would have put pay to any of those ideas.

Stiles snuggled into Derek's side, nosing into his neck. He loved the way that Derek was all authority and strength in the day and yet here with him, right now. Derek felt safe enough to let go of the stress and relax into his side. In the end, they got comfortable all entangled limbs, aiming to try and protect each other.

Derek had never been so relieved to have someone take over his watch. He had been relieved of watching Victoria by Boyd, as Derek had insisted that Victoria be watched over until she woke up. He would have suggested it be Chris but he was having a heart-to-heart with his Uncle. He really did not know what to make of Stiles' grandmother and in the back of his head; he was thinking he needed to tread carefully. He was pretty sure the Queen should she be in the mood - could turn him into a frog.

"Your grandmother scares me," he confessed.

Stiles snorted, "She'll adore you for saying that."

"Huh?"

Stiles was drifting off; Derek could tell as his heart rate was slowing to a sleep pattern. He tried to stay awake but even he fell asleep thinking of happier things. "She likes being the big bad wolf."

Derek frowned at that analogy. After all, the Fae queen was not a wolf bit if anyone fit the role - she could. It was his last conscious thought before he drifted off to sleep himself...

A noise broke the couple from their slumber, both shooting up from where they had been lying. It might say something about their hyper-alertness - Stiles had a fireball in his hand and Derek's claws were out. They both shared a sheepish look when they realised it was Derek's mobile phone and shared a silent vow never to speak of this moment. Derek answered it, "What is it?"

It was his new work partner, "Is the Sheriff at yours?"

Derek got his brain into working order despite feeling tired. He needed to be able to think if his partner was calling him on his cell. He was pulling on his pants as he asked, "What is the situation?"

"A dead body has been found ... she was from the high school."

Derek sighed in frustration, all murder was senseless but it was worse when it was a kid. There was something terrible about the loss of life - when it was someone who had yet to truly live. It didn't help that she may be the same age as Stiles.

"I'll get him and meet you there," Derek promised.

Jordan just gave him the information about where the body had been found and signed off to make sure the scene was preserved until the Sheriff could get there.

Stiles did wake up as Derek found his uniform. It seemed his mate had no objection to him watching as he got dressed into the uniform. Stiles could say that Derek was hot in the uniform but definitely hotter out of it. Still, given the worry he could feel through the bond now was not the time for teasing, "Everything alright?"

Derek shook his head, "No, Jordan has called there has been a body found in the park."

Stiles looked grim but knew the procedure, he kissed Derek hard. "Go and make sure you and Dad are safe. I'll look after the pack."

Derek nodded and strides out of this bedroom with purpose. Stiles just hoped that this was a run-of-the-mill murder because as cold as it sounded; he'd reached his limit of craziness for the week with the Alpha pack.

_He should have known better than to even think it._

The morning was a weird affair. For one, everyone was at the pack house so there was organised chaos as everyone prepared for school. His grandmother had laughed at him mentally saying how _adorable_ he was and how much Stiles reminded her of his grandfather.

Stiles had retorted the most obvious answer, _"I'm the best of both of you."_

_"You are not wrong there," _was the quick reply.

Stiles had flushed, as it was quite the compliment from the Queen of the Fae. Sadly, he did not get time to bask, as he started to yet again bellow orders, "There are four bathrooms organise yourselves or I will hose you down in ice water outside!"

"_Now you sound like me," _was his Grandma's comment_._

Stiles was quick in his reply, "_I learnt from the best." _Although it would have confused people because although he was talking mentally with his Grandma - He was was also talking aloud as human habits are hard to break.

Isaac walked into the kitchen looking adoringly confused. "Who are you talking to?"

Stiles smiled brightly, "Nana is in a fun mood this morning."

The pup wrinkled his nose, obviously still confused, "She is not here."

Stiles looked up from where he was watching the bacon, "Of course not she is in the living room with Allison's mom. We can talk in our minds."

Isaac could have freaked out but he figured being a werewolf meant he had no right to throw stones in that regard. Instead of freaking out he asked, "Can I help?"

Stiles smiled softly, "Sure thing pup. Can you get the plates?"

It might be considered strange in most houses for teenagers to sit and eat breakfast. Stiles would not hear of it here, as many of the teenagers were also werewolves and had the metabolisms to match. As a result, there was no rushed breakfast, it was big and wholesome in this pack house. He would make the Waltons weep with envy.

In fact, it was during breakfast that Stiles got a text. He opened it knowing Derek had texted him something from the tone. He frowned reading the text as it was not good. The pack must have picked up on his concern.

Lydia would always be the most forward of them. "Stiles?"

Stiles looked up from the text and having his thought processes disturbed. "Huh?"

"What is wrong?" Lydia added, as if it should have been obvious in the first place.

Stiles was not happy. It was ironic, "There is no school today." It should have been any school students dream but Stiles knew better. If his Dad had done this then there was something seriously wrong.

Lydia looked up from her bowl of fruit, "Wait, what? Why?"  
>She looked out of the window but there was no bad weather so there was no reason why there would be a school closure. Schools were the types of institutions that opened unless there were exceptional circumstances.<p>

Stiles could see where Lydia's thoughts were going and felt it best to answer her quickly. "There have been three murders and they are all in our year apparently. Dad has told the principal to keep the school closed for the day so grief counsellors and interviews can be conducted."

Any further questions were cut off by a new arrival in the kitchen. Stiles smiled as it didn't matter where his Nana was - she would always be treated like a queen. What upset him though was her aura was projecting anger and she looked bored. He knew that this was never a mix of things that ever ended well for all involved.

"Are you okay Nana?" Stiles asked as Victoria Argent had yet to awaken so there was nothing potentially troublesome there - unless Peter and Chris had taken up the watch.

"NO!"

Stiles stood up quickly as this was more than a gentle annoyance; Nana was clearly getting madder by the second.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked concerned because quite frankly, he had way too many things on his plate to add anything else to it.

His Nan shook his head, "Use your senses and you tell me. You are tied to this land in a way that I am not. You should be able to tell me."

Stiles understood what his Nan was saying. He could see that the pack was watching with avid interest, trying not to show it but failing miserably. He had a wry grin, "Make sure the kids don't freak."

"Physically the grandkids will be in one piece," She said with a smirk and Stiles struggled to hold back a laugh as all of the betas were nervous. They didn't know her well enough to know when she was screwing with them and she was just playing with them.

"Well they better behave then." He did look to his betas, "This may look strange but I will be fine."

It was the last thing he said, as he used his spark to connect to the Earth. He needed to know what was wrong and if his Nana was freaked then so was he. He did not get to see himself start to visibly glow, or, the reaction from his betas.

Queen Mab though was watching the pack like a Hawk. Hell, if any of them reacted wrongly or said something about her Gen' then she would likely turn them into a Hawk.

Isaac was awed, "He is ..."

"Powerful?" Erica offered.

"Pretty?" Allison suggested, choosing to ignore Scott's pout as she was only speaking the truth.

Jackson shook his head, he had a better answer, "Ours."

All the betas liked that answer and were nodding. They did not care what Stiles could do; they all knew that he had their back and they would have his in return. It was the way that they worked. They didn't know it they had just made a friend of the Queen of the Fae. She was glad that she was leaving her grandson in the hands of a pack that loved him and cared about him.

Mab shrugged, "Stiles is protected enough I need to go and check on the bitch!"

Scott frowned, "Does she mean your mom?"

Allison snorted, "She is not wrong is she?"

Allison loved her mom but she was not unaware of her faults. Honestly, when she did recover and they helped her through the transition - her mom had a lot of grovelling to do. She had no intention of forgetting anytime soon that her mom had wanted to commit suicide and leave her.

Lydia smirked and offered a fist bump, which was just too funny as Allison had managed to stun the group into silence. It was usually herself or Stiles that would over such an acerbic comment - never Allison. Lydia did wonder if that meant she and Stiles were bad influences but couldn't find it in herself to care.

Stiles broke off the light show and Erica and Isaac were the first to his side. Stiles was shaky on his feet and they helped steady him.

Erica was the first to ask him, "What do you need?"

"OJ and my phone."

Scott was worried now. "Stiles?"

Stiles shook his head, "I need you to get Deaton here."

"Why?"

Stiles rolled his eyes at Scott. "Just do it!"

He was using his speed dial to get Derek's number but he did give the pack a partial answer, in his own way. His nerves were grating and he needed to remove the threat, his Grandmother would know, "Nana how the fuck do I kill a Darach? ... And find out who they are hiding as?"

_The pack was going to get no further answers until everyone was here and he had found out if there were any more bodies and how they were sacrificed._


	10. Ep 3: Tale of Good and Bad Emissaries p2

**Episode 3: A Question of Good and Bad Emissaries pt2**

His Nana drifted back into the kitchen with his question; Stiles knew her well enough to know that her interest was piqued. She looked please to have an answer, "That is what is poisoning the Earth?

Stiles snorted at the very apt description, "Yep, whoever it is ... they are smart enough to hide like a rat."

He didn't like it one bit. He could feel them on the edge of his radar; in the same way you can feel the wind but you cannot grab a hold of it. Stiles had only one question,

"How do I kill it?"

At the same time as the question is being asked, Chris and Peter walked into the kitchen. Chris was a taken back at the blunt question - Peter not so much.

Peter had been sure Stiles would make a magnificent werewolf with his capacity for violence. After all, it was the primary reason that he had offered the bite even when half-crazy. Still, he was damn right terrifying without them - he may well have been too much to handle with fangs and claws too. Still his mood brightened considerably with the prospect of violence - The Alpha pack on their territory was grating on his last nerve. "Something needs killing?"

The pack was intrigued, confused and curious all at the same time. Erica was the one to ask the question that was on the tip of everyone's tongue,

"What is a Darach?"

Stiles looked at most of the pack and sighed, knowing that he was about to disappoint them. Still, he knew that he would go nuts if he kept on explaining it so he held his hands up in the air - in mock surrender. He waited until he got the silence too, "Look I know that you all want answers but I want to explain this once."

Lydia frowned, sensing he was up to no good. She said it aloud, "You are planning something."

Stiles smirked because she was not wrong, "I'm always planning something. Look just get ready for everyone coming here. We need to discuss this as a pack."

Allison frowned, "And in the meanwhile?"

"Nana and I can talk about a magic problem and sort out your mom," was all Stiles said.

The pack accepted it because it was what Stiles did. He got things done.

Stiles had walked out of the kitchen knowing that the pups would sort things for their arrivals. He still had issues, like an Alpha Pack, a newly bitten Hunter who was only alive due to his grandmother's vindictive nature and the whole Darach issue. If he was a wuss he would be crawling under the bedcovers and refusing to come out - He felt he would be more than justified.

Mab peered over the sleeping Victoria Argent, checking on the bite. It was healed completely, "Who is her mate?"

Mab snickered, "You know who it is ... Think about it."

Stiles frowned and through all that had gone on. He was confused, a wolf an alpha unless they were feral rarely lost control. He had assumed Ennis had bitten Victoria out of petty revenge - what about if there was another reason? No, that was not it. So if it was not Ennis - it would be someone attached to the Alpha Pack. It would have to be it would not have amused his grandmother so much.

Her mate would be someone who would balance her. The mate would need strength to stand with Victoria - so who would fit the woman. "Is her mate a wolf?"

"No."

Stiles could think of only two people - Deaton and his sister. He was sure of one thing; it was not Deaton so by a process of elimination that left Marin. Fucking hell, now that was a hell of a pairing! Marin and Victoria Argent were individually two scary ladies but together they were deadly. "Marin Morrel? ... Now that is ironic."

Mab smirked, "Yes your young little hunter better get used to having two mommies and two daddies."

Stiles choked on his drink, "Thanks."

"You're welcome darling." She said unrepentantly.

Stiles should have known that she would not have felt a hint of shame. In fact, he would bet she was looking for that reaction. "So you are doing this out of the goodness of your own heart?"

Mab shook her head and ruffled his hair, "No Gen' I'm bored and it will help you. It is difficult to fight a war on two sides."

Stiles frowned, he got how much it sucked to be bored. He was a menace to society when he was bored. He knew it and he owned it. The bit about fighting a war on two sides was very true and he was thinking about all the different strategies he knew. He remembered what his grandparents would do if they were ever faced with that situation. "Set them on each other?"

Mab shrugged modestly, "It was one of my better ideas and your Grandfather and I watched with popcorn."

Stiles snorted as he could only imagine what she might have done. "I can work with that ... What do I do with the new beta?"

Mab shrugged, "If you intend to keep her then you should sleep with one eye open for Derek."

Stiles looked offended, "Please, I have so many ward and gifts attached to him that I will know he was in trouble before he does."

"I should have expected nothing else."

Stiles could tell that his grandmother was impressed. He just smirked as he still had 99 problems or that was how the song went. "So what do I do about her?"

Mab waved her hand and Victoria awoke with a start and a growl; her eyes flashing as she landed in a crouch. lt would have been a terrifying sight no doubt - unless you were the two people in the room. "Impressive but out your claws away darling. You are woefully ill prepared for this battle."

"Why?" Was all the growled response they got.

Mab quirked an eyebrow and went straight for the metaphorical heart, "You are a mother you don't get to be selfish. You have a girl in the next room who you have a lot to make up for."

Stiles saw the flinch, "You should get used to that." He said evenly, he was only enjoying this a little bit, "Your emotions will be a little ragged whilst the change settles."

"Where is Chris?" She asked, demanding to know where her husband was at this very moment.

Stiles smiles sweetly, "If he is your mate ... you would be able to scent him right now."

"And what is that supposed to mean? Are you trying to say you've destroyed my marriage as well?"

Mab was the one to laugh in her face, mainly because she got there first. "Oh darling, you didn't have a marriage ... you had a business partnership. If you are brave enough to look at Peter Hale and your precious husband you will see what a real marriage would look like."

"He married me!" The problem was Victoria did not sound convincing, at all, even to her own ears. It was not the argument of someone who loved their husband, more the resigned argument of a stubborn fool and she knew it.

Still, Stiles was guessing that his Grandma was done playing games when she asked, "Do you know why he married you?"

Victoria frowned, it had been an arranged marriage and she had never questioned it. "It was ..."

Mab smiled but it was one that made everyone know why she was called the Winter Queen - There was no warmth or compassion in the smile. It was the type of smile you would see on a predator before they ripped your throat out. "It was because that pathetic waste of space Gerard threatened to kill Peter painfully and slowly unless he agreed to a hunter marriage."

Victoria's fangs broke out yet again, "They were a thing?"

"All through their last few years of High School." Mab said delightedly, "I believe Peter used to call him _little mate."_

Victoria's eyes flashed, Stiles was guessing that her legendary control on her emotions had not survived the change, "You are lying. You hate me for some reason."

Mab didn't so much laugh as outright cackle, "Sweetheart I hate all bigots and Stiles tell her the best bit ... I doubt she will believe me."

Stiles sighed, "Fae won't lie. We trick, cheat and look to cause chaos but we cannot lie ... only obfuscate."

"What now?" Victoria asked tiredly.

Mab smiled, "You put your claws away and come and listen to what is going on in this town. If you make one threat towards the pack ..."

"What will you do put me down?" Victoria said sarcastically.

"Oh no." Mab promised.

Stiles smiled and you could see the familial legacy, "Nana won't get there before I do."

Victoria had always dismissed him as Scott's friend but she was seeing him in a new light. "So that is how things will be?"

"In the Hale Pack absolutely. You will have your own problems with your mate." Stiles assured her.

"I don't want a mate."

Stiles shrugged, "That is the a war you can have yourself but right now there will be a fill pack meeting ... you will behave."

Stiles didn't care if she was older; or newly turned or any other reason he might have. This was his place with Derek and everyone else would dance to their tune whilst in this house.

Meanwhile Derek had been running through the crime scene - when he got a text. He frowned reading it, "How many ... tell me if it is 3? WE HAVE A PROBLEM!"

He showed his phone to the Sheriff; the Sheriff paled. It was clear that Stiles believed that there was more than one body and possibly had a clue about what was going on. Of course, Jordan could tell that there was something wrong, "What is it?"

The Sheriff looked at his Deputy, and Derek was glad the look was not directed at him. When the Sheriff asked silently if they can tell him - Derek shrugged. He had been working with the guy for a week. He could smell no deception or lies from him and honestly; if he was going to be working with Derek then he should probably be brought into the secret earlier than later.

John spoke quietly, "You will follow Derek and follow up a potential lead."

Derek understood what the Sheriff was doing - if this was supernatural then he could be like a fly to honey.

Jordan of course didn't understand the sub-context of the conversation. He just followed the directive of his boss. He frowned hearing the Sheriff yell, "Extend the search grid. I think there may be more evidence."

Jordan paled, "A tip?"

Derek had no idea how to phrase information found through research on the supernatural. "A researcher looked into the MO and has more information."

Jordan snorted, "There is someone in Beacon Hills that knows about all this?"

He saw Derek's wry grin and he couldn't help but feel like he was missing part of the conversation.

The pack was all there and Derek was glad that he had built the house on the generous side. Right now, he had Melissa, Chris, Victoria, and the younger pack members. There were so many people that they had to double up on chairs, until Stiles slyly suggested that all the mates could sit on each other's laps.

"So why are we here?" Derek asked, he was uncomfortable in leaving the Sheriff alone.

Stiles pouted, "It seemed that the crazy Alpha pack was not enough to handle as there is a Darach in town."

Deaton was the one to startle, "Are you sure?"

The look that both Fae gave the Emissary, suggested that they were questioning his intelligence and that of his ancestors. "More than sure. Now why would one be in Beacon Hills?"

Deaton was shifting and looking uneasy. It was ironic as all the teenagers recognised the move from when they tried to hide things; the parents recognised it as what their kids did when they were trying to hide things. "I don't know."

Lydia sniped, "He knows more than we do. What is a Darach?"

_Oh where to begin? _


	11. Ep 3: Tale of Good and Bad Emissaries p3

Stiles smiled softly but there was a danger in the smile - It was a smile that all the pack was wary of; It was the smile that usually ended with a prank of some kind. He wanted Deaton to own up to his responsibilities.

"Yeah Deaton." Stiles aimed for encouraging, "Explain to us about what a Darach is."

The pack noticed the way Stiles' Nana smiled and they all gulped. A few of the pack actually felt sorry for the Druid for somehow having incurred their wrath. The pack was not sure how he could have angered them so much considering there was the Alpha pack and the Darach was on their hit list.

"It literally means Dark Oak," Deaton said. He was hoping that it would be enough of an answer but knowing it would be nowhere enough of a good answer

Lydia snorted as Deaton had not got anywhere near a true explanation. "I don't need an etymology lesson. What does it signify?"

"The name Druid, means Wise Oak. We are people devoted to giving our lives to keeping the balance."

Danny was the one to venture a question, "So the Darach is a dark mirror version of Deaton?"

A couple of the group frowned and Stiles had to smile. It was a reference only a Star Trek fan would get, bless Danny and his inner geek showing.

"Your inner geek is showing," Stiles managed to remark but with a smile on his face.

He saw Deaton frown at Danny, clearly not sure what the teenager was getting at. Stiles was aware Deaton did not like Danny as the Vet knew Danny was something supernatural but not what. He was aware that it was in a person's nature to be scared or fear what is not known but you had to be out of your mind to be scared of Danny. It was Danny!

"I am not sure what you are getting at," Deaton tried to wheedle.

Mab smiled but it was way too sinister, "How often does that happen?"

Stiles was polite enough to hide his smirk in his shoulder. His Nana was definitely enjoying making the Emissary squirm. The others would wonder what Deaton had done to offend her - Stiles knew it was his inaction that bothered his grandmother. "How does one become a Darach then instead of a Druid?"

Deaton looked pained as he replied, "You take the wrong path."

Lydia narrowed her eyes, and obviously catching some clue from him observed shrewdly, "You know who it is?"

"I can't possibly say for certain." Deaton protested.

Jordan had stayed quiet but enough was enough, "WHAT THE HELL?"

Stiles looked up from Derek's lap sheepishly. "Oops we forgot to do the introductions."

Jackson snorts, "You forgot?"

Stiles grins because Jackson knew him better; he knew that Stiles would not have forgot something so important. "It happens. Derek distracted me." He protested weakly.

Jordan's eyes were jumping around the room. "I don't get it? Is this a drama club or something?"

Stiles guessed it was up to him to explain Supernatural 101 ...

Why always him?

Stiles figured the best way to start the questioning and explanation was to ask a question. "Why did you join Beacon Hills PD?"

Jordan shrugged, "I was drawn here after I finished my time in the army."

Stiles sent a mental message to his grandmother, "I think Dad is trying to be a pokemon master and collect all the supernatural deputies."

She snorted in response but still only mentally, "I can't sense what he is either."

Stiles wanted to pout but alas that was not one mystery he would be solving today. "You should know the things that are supposed to go bump in the night? ..."

Jordan was waiting eagerly for his answer.

"... Are not Fairy Tales," Stiles finished.

Stiles could see it was not enough. He could sympathise - he was part of the world so it was not difficult to make him believe. For someone new - they must all sound like they need a one way trip to the asylum.

Jordan paled, "The Sheriff needs to know ..."

Stiles grins, "Relax deputy, Dad knows and he knows about Derek."

Poor Jordan looked so bewildered, Stiles wondered if they should maybe break this a little bit more gently. He might have if they had had more time. Sadly with an Alpha pack breathing down their necks and a crazy Darach, as well as the fragile relationship between Peter, Chris and Victoria.

Still Jordan asked, "Knows what?"

Stiles looked to his mate and said, "Do it."

Such a simple statement and yet it caused Jordan's entire world view to tilt off its axis. There was no other way to describe someone morphing from a human to a wolf in seconds - outside of a movie. Not just any wolf, it was a huge massive black one with red eyes. He could not doubt it too when nearly all of the people in the room managed to flash their eyes different colours.

"Stiles?" Jordan said with a warning in his voice. He hadn't taken his eyes off wolf-Derek and was obviously wary.

Stiles wasn't wary because this was his mate and he let Derek slobber all over him. He tried to reassure Jordan, "It is Derek he is harmless."

"Wha'?"

Stiles looked closer and in alarm, "Have we broken you?"

Erica cackled, "You could have broken the news nicer."

Peter rolled his eyes and managed to hide his own mirth because this is why the boy was one of his favourites in the pack. "Get the boy a drink before Stiles has to explain to his father that he has broken one of his deputies."

Once Jordan had had a stiff drink and sat down the conversation resumed. Lydia was never one to go round a problem when she could bulldoze it, "So what do you know?"

Deaton looked around the room and found very little in the way of support. "I know that Deucalion's methods are harsh and he has a way of binding the Alphas to his pack that can lead to resentment."

Mab snorted, as it was one of the best pieces of beautifully phrased understatement that she had ever heard. "He forces the beta to kill their Alpha, their Pack and their Emissary ... it leads to more than fucking resentment you pacifist."

Stiles had to give up being polite to cackle at his Nana. He did adore the way she could always get to the heart of the matter. He saw Scott's scowl but he was not at all sorry. Deaton was not his mentor; nor would he ever be. "Don't give me that look Scotty. He clearly knows about the pack that is trying to kill us all!"

Derek growled, "You were my mother's Emissary ... Surely you can say something?"

Deaton had made a promise once to woman that he had loved. She was married and it would never go anywhere but the heart wants; what the heart wants. "Deucalion's second, Kali was in love with her Emissary, a woman called Julia Baccari."

"I see."

Deaton shrugged, "Kali was forced to kill her ... for whatever reason I can only surmise that she did not finish the job."

Stiles frowned, thinking about the area. "Was it in Beacon Hills?"

Deaton nodded and Stiles was beginning to see a pattern and a cause and effect. He started to give voice to his thoughts, using Deaton's facial expressions to see how close to the mark he was. "If she had her throat clawed ... and she was close enough to say a sacred space, like a Nemeton. She could use the power to stay alive."

Derek was sad to know that Paige's death had been used to subvert nature in such a way. Yes, they were all creatures of the supernatural but there was one fundamental truth that they all accept - you don't screw with Life and Death. His eyes flashed red, "She is an abomination."

"Agreed." Mab spat.

If the idea of a Darach was distasteful to the Emissary then it was downright distasteful to the Fae Queen. Mab was a bitch, self-professed and on most days ... proud of the fact. However there was one thing that she would never do and that was mess with nature.

"We hate oathbreakers," Stiles added.

Isaac was shifting on his mate's lap, not liking the idea of yet another threat against the pack. "How is she an abomination?"

Stiles sighed in frustration as he was not sure. "She is likely to be a Druid on juice."

Scott growled, "What's a drink got to do with it?"

Stiles looked at his best friend and nearly face-palmed. He snorted, "Not juice like the drink; like Steroids."

Scott had a dawning look of horror on his face. He whirled around on Jackson, "You thought I was on drugs?"

Jackson shrugged unrepentant because at the time, it was a logical conclusion. He had no idea about the supernatural and all of a sudden this sickly nobody had transformed into star athlete. "Well I wasn't going to jump to werewolf was I?"

Stiles outright laughed, suddenly understanding the reference. He loved his pack, "That is too funny."

Lydia rolled her eyes at the boys, "Ignoring male egos what else do we need to know?"

Stiles wondered what would be the best analogy, "She could be as bad potentially as Robert Patrick's Terminator."

Isaac did not like the sound of a Terminator Druid; after all they were scared by the idea of an Alpha pack.

"So she could be anyone?"

Stiles nodded, "Yeah she could. I would bet that all of the victims were virgins."

Mab snarled, "Bitch has to steal her beauty as she is rotten on the outside now, no doubt."

Stiles shuddered wondering just how bad the Druid would look; he was well aware that whomever it is - they would look horrific. Their appearance would reflect their rotten core. It meant that there would need to be some pretty hard core magic to shield that ugly mug. "It would explain the triple-fold sacrifice."

Jordan perked up, hearing what was relevant to his case. He was not exactly deaf but he was struggling to process all the details he was hearing. "Is that the purpose of the three murders?"

Stiles nodded, looking a little sick. "She has stolen their purity and used it to hide her own ugliness."

"Will there be more?" Jordan asked, thinking of public safety.

Mab was the one to roll her eyes because of the stupidness of the question being asked. "Of course there will be more."

Deaton shook his head, "You can't be sure!"

"Oh but I can." Mab purred and Stiles was nodding in agreement.

"How?" This time Victoria was the one to ask. She had not taken her eyes off Chris and Peter but she had not interefered. So at least she had taken Stiles' promise to heart.

Mab looked innocent, "Petty vengeance is a speciality of mine. This is a woman who was brutally attacked by the woman she loved. She will want to wipe out every last one of the people who have wronged her."

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Peter could not help but quote. It was a cliche saying nowadays but one that was definitely fitting.

Stiles snorted, "This woman if she has gone down the route of triple sacrifices is looking for the ultimate power up. For her, nothing is taboo and she will have some wicked advantages :- Quick healing that will put you werewolves to shame; She will have a similar strength level and probably a few other surprises up her sleeve."

Derek was shrewd and knew his mate, "You think you know who it it is, don't you?"

"Yeah, the new English teacher."

Dead silence followed that announcement but funnily enough no one thought to question his assessment. Stiles just let the news sink in before informing them brightly,

"So now let me tell you how we plan to trap the bitch."

The plotting was stopped by Derek and Jordan's phones ringing. Derek listened and was looking at Stiles with such compassion and worry. Stiles didn't need to guess.

"The bitch has my father, right?"

He got a nod.

"There won't be enough left for anyone to analyse when I'm done with her ... and then I'm gonna deal with the mongrel problem."

Everyone was too in awe to do anything but agree. Mab couldn't stay quiet, she was oozing proudness from every pore. "That's my grandson."


	12. Ep 3: Tale of Good and Bad Emissaries p4

Stiles looked to his Grandmother still obviously fuming. It didn't take a genius to know from his face he had vengeance on his mind. He asked with pure ice in his voice,

"What will hurt the bitch more ... Mistletoe or aconite?"

Mab thought about it with a critical mind as the question deserved reflection. There were advantages to both poisons, "Well the most obvious would be to use Mistletoe. She won't be able to hide how bone deep ugly she is and it will interrupt her ability to call on her power."

Stiles smiled at his Nana he was really liking the idea as it was almost poetic. If the bitch had sacrificed Virgins then her decay must have progressed pretty damn far. There was no way that she would attract anyone with her true appearance on show to the world - he doubted she looked very human at all.

Jordan shifted uneasily, he was not sure how they would take his assessment, "We need to go ... there is confusion down at the station."

Stiles rolled his eyes, he loved some of the deputies but most of them did not know what to do if there was no Sheriff. "You and Derek should go take charge. I will call you if I find her first."

Derek kissed him; it was a kiss which could steal a person's breath. It was a kiss of love, passion, sorrow and feelings all wrapped in comfort. Stiles leant into the kiss, taking the comfort freely given. Stiles made a silent vow to himself; he was going to play a game - one that the bitch would not forget in a hurry.

Still when one was going to engage in these games, it was important to plan - planning meant he could see his opponents weaknesses and then use those very weaknesses to obliterate them.

"Why has she rapidly increased the number of sacrifices?" Stiles asked a loud, wanting others thoughts.

Lydia was confused, "What do you mean?"

Stiles was worried and had a vaguely sick feeling. The sacrifices were being performed for a purpose and in order for the deaths to be useful - they had to occur in a specific order. "I think she is aiming to complete a five-fold triple sacrifice ... in order to gain ultimate power."

Lydia's eyes narrowed as her analytical mind took over. "Who has been found?"

"Heather and Emily in our year and a girl at the pool. Derek did not recognise her." Stiles answered by rote.

Mab chipped in, wondering where all this was leading. If she was upping the timetable - she was desperate or working against a deadline. There might be a way to trap her if they could figure out who she still needed to kidnap. "Were they virgins?"

Stiles nodded, "Yeah they were."

"Hmmm."

The pack was listening for any and all information that could help them. They all wanted to get the Sheriff back. He was one of the pack and they could all keenly feel Stiles' distress. It was playing havoc with the betas as they all wanted the Alpha's mate to be happy.

Danny was the one brave enough to address Mab directly, asking, "What are you thinking ma'am?"

Stiles had to smile because Danny knew how to address his Nana without causing insult. It was a trait that would leave him in good stead and with all limbs intact. "There has been a jump in the timeframe and people needed ... or she is getting careless."

"Who does she need to collect and in what order?" Stiles asked, freaking out that his Dad might be killed very soon if he couldn't figure out the pieces in time.

"Well to be most effective she would kill in threes; the virgins; the Warriors; the Healers; the Philosophers and then the Guardians."

The group was silent, there was some hope for the Sheriff. The pack all assumed he would be part of the guardian group being the Sheriff of the town. You did not get a bigger protector or guardian than that in modern day titles. There was only one way it could be good news though and Allison was the one to ask,

"Would they need to be killed in that order?"

Mab thought through all the lore and the magick laws she knew to answer. "If she is using it to power up then she would have to ... otherwise it would be futile."

Allison looked to Stiles, she was glad that he was focussing on hunting her down. It was keeping his thoughts on that and not on what the bitch might be doing to the Sheriff. She spoke up,

"Who has been a victim so far?"

Stiles thought about it and it was not a pretty picture. "Let's see the virgins have been sacrificed and Derek said they've found three more bodies in the same area."

"What are you not saying Batman?" Erica was always the one to call him out on his shit.

Stiles was not sure how to break this so went with blunt honesty, "Just that one of the victims is Harris."

"So how are they warriors?" Erica asked in genuine confusion.

Stiles rolled his eyes, people always tended to judge a person by what they were doing. However that was only a surface look - a teacher may have been a soldier; a nurse may have trained from being a teacher. There were too many puzzle pieces that made up a humans life to pigeonhole them into one label. "All of them had service tattoos," he answered.

His phone disturbed the flow of the conversation but no one questioned him over answering it. They all could guess that it was probably their Alpha.

"Give me some good news," Stiles practically pleaded.

Derek sighed, "Well an Agent McCall of the FBI is here."

Stiles wanted to scream and bash his head in. He could not believe that he could have this much bad luck in one week. He did not need Scott's douchebag father to add to the mix. "Why?"

Derek was probably frowning, "Will it be a problem?"

"Well let's try not to have Scott and him meet anytime soon," was all Stiles said but given the sheer intensity and fierceness in his voice - there could be no doubting there was a good reason.

"The FBI are here to help given the ritualistic murders," was what his mate said.

Stiles was getting madder by the second but he had to smile at Derek. He was becoming a real Deputy real quick. He knew that tone, it was the tone his Dad had when whenever the Federal authorities tried to interfere with his investigations.

* * *

><p>John Stilinski woke up with a massive hangover which was unfair - as he was pretty sure he hadn't had anything to drink this time. "Ow."<p>

"You're awake," came the relieved feminine voice from the side, which he instantly recognised.

"Hey Tara."

His Deputy was facing him, also tied to a pillar that was obviously supporting what appeared to be an underground cellar. "Did you get the name of the truck that hit us?"

"No but I will happily shoot them," she offered with a toothy grin.

He was not the Sheriff for nothing, within seconds of waking he'd assessed the situation. He knew that they had obviously been taken by the murderer. He just knew the unsub was more than likely supernatural so this was out of his hands, which was not a situation he liked. He knew one thing - His son better come rescue them soon or he would ground him until he was 30.

"Did she chloroform me?" She asked seriously vexed.

John would have shrugged but his arms were immobile, "Why did you say she?"

Tara look unamused and with how severe her look was at him, John was pretty sure she was questioning his intelligence. "The unsub used drugs to overpower me and you. It might have been a small male but they got the drop on you also."

John snorted as there was no doubt whoever it was, had gotten the drop on him. He really hoped that the person was supernatural as it would be less of a blow to his pride. "I wonder if they will show their face?"

"You should be careful what you wish for Sheriff."

John looked up defiantly at the new visitor and was not expecting what he saw. She was a slim pretty brunette who looked like a teacher rather than a killer. He was smart enough though not to judge a book by its cover. "And you are?"

She arched an eyebrow, she had a vicious smirk on her face as she informed him sweetly, "Your son calls me Ms Blake."

"Why murder them?" He asked in a vain bid to buy time and to understand her reasons.

"They had characteristics I needed." She said simply as if it was that black or white. The fact it was said without remorse made it all the more awful. She was willing to kill indiscriminately because they possessed something she wanted. It was the worst type of theft possible.

Tara of course had no inkling of the supernatural, still despite being at the bitches mercies. She refused to filter her thoughts, "Jesus you're crazy."

Jennifer whirled around, "Why? I need to take my revenge and I don't have the necessary firepower and then fortuitously all roads led to Beacon Hills."

Tara was doing the job perfectly of leading the questions, "What does that have to do with my home?"

Despite Tara asking the question, Blake's attention was now on him, "You should know Sheriff after all your son is running with a pack, is he not?"

Damn it. He did not want go down this route with Tara awake but it looked like he would have a choice. He could not get the clues he needed and play ignorant.

He looked surprised, "You are going after the Alpha pack?"

She seemed pleased that he understood, "You should be careful for your son's sake. I was my Alpha's mate and Emissary and she chose to claw my throat out rather than face down Deucalion."

John couldn't help his smart comment - Stiles came by the trait honestly. "Maybe you were a bad emissary."

He expected the vicious backhand he earned. It was worth it but the force of the slap made him guess that strength was one of the power advantages the sacrifices was giving her. He stood by his assessment - she was a bad Emissary in more ways than one.

It seemed that she wanted to convince them though as she started to rant, "I am serious. Duke will twist Alpha Hale all up in pieces until he agrees and killing the Emissary is the last thing to show their devotion to the cause and following the Alpha of Alphas."

The sad thing was John was sure she was sincere. The trouble was she was so crazy that she couldn't comprehend the sheer ludicrousness of the situation. "Why would my son have to worry?"

"Deucalion has always wanted a Hale alpha in the pack."

John smirked, "You have yet to give me a reason to be worried."

She gave him a searching looking, as he wasn't worried and it was not the reaction of a normal person who was kidnapped. "Why not?"

John just stared stonily, she could try every trick in the book but there was no magic or power on this Earth that would make him betray Stiles.

He had always thought from the descriptions Stiles had given him that Deaton was an annoying cryptic man but he was definitely a good reflection of the woman before him. He was guessing that her appearance was a glamour because had listened to Stiles when he explained magic things to him. Magic has ways of getting its own back especially when users indulge in the dark or black magicks. You didn't have to know any of this though; you get to take a feel for people in his job. Once you took a deeper look behind the pretty facade - looking at her eyes you would be wary. He had very rarely seen cases where the persons eyes were dead. If it was true what they said about the eyes being a reflection of their soul - then you should run very far away.

He was not the type to usually say this but he seriously hoped that Stiles and Mab put the bitch down hard.

* * *

><p>Next episode: Episode 5: Clash of the Titans pt1 :- Stiles, Mab and Pack against Jennifer<p>

However feel free to check out my Tumblr and Twitter pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!


	13. Episode 4: Clash of Magic pt 1

**Episode of 4: Clash of Magic pt1**

****Stiles had two problems :- The Alpha Pack; and the Darach. At the moment, it was the Darach that was at the top of his shit list for having taken his father. She would stay breathing until she handed over his location.

Lydia was looking at him intensely, like she was expecting him to go off and do something stupid. He might feel the urge but he had lost his Dad not his brain. She was obviously not convinced though as she asked him,

"What are you planning?"

He chose to ignore the question. At the moment he did not have all the puzzle pieces he needed to make an effective plan. He looked at Deaton and said,

"She will go for the Healers and be opportunistic for the rest. Where is the Nemeton?"

He looked pale at the question, the Druid actually stuttered in his reply of, "I can't tell you that!"

Mab laughed but it was so dark and malevolent that nearly everyone shivered. "Dear aren't you precious? You think you have a choice?"

Scott frowned at Stiles, "We can't force him to tell us!"

Stiles frowned but best of all so did the rest of the pack, including Allison. He couldn't help his question, "Who can't?"

"He is an Emissary. He has the ... power?" Scott tried to reason.

Stiles was kind enough not to laugh at his best friend. He did though feel like he should set the record straight. "Scott he may be an Emissary but I'm the Fae Prince and my Nana ... She is the Winter Queen of the Unseelie Court. There is not a lot we can't do against a Druid and he knows it."

Stiles was kind enough not to outright threaten but he did lay the full picture out in front of Deaton. He knew the man despite being a cryptic ass was smart enough to see things for what they were.

Sure enough, Deaton spluttered, "You would force the issue?"

Stiles looked calm and collected, "Deaton she has my Dad ... you will find there is very little that I won't do."

Scott was about to protest but seeing the look on his friends face he sat back down. He knew that look and it was not one that he could argue against. His friend saved the look of resolve for serious matters, like when he told his Dad no more drinking.

Deaton was still adamant, "We swear never to do anything to disrupt the balance. It is an oath and you have said you hate oath breakers."

Mab thought it was cute, the druid was trying to use their words to wheedle out of the tight spot that he was in. It was a good idea but not one that would work against them, clearly as Stiles lost his temper, slamming his hands down on the desk.

"It is already disrupted! It has been ever since Paige died and you didn't think to fucking purify your precious tree."

Most of the pack had no clue as to what the name meant but Deaton and Peter did. Stiles saw Peter flinch but noticed the way Chris quickly squeezed his hands. He hoped the pair did not fight the mating bond; they could be an awesome couple if they let themselves be happy.

He didn't even feel sorry for leaving Deaton in the care of his grandmother, trying to get the Nemeton to see if they could find the kidnapping victims.

Lydia was resolved to help, she was still pissed at how this whole misadventure could have been avoided by the simple ritual. The trouble with some people were they arrogant or just too stupid to read. "All this because someone can't read. If I ruin my shoes then we are making Deaton pay for them."

"Sure thing Lyds," Stiles was only too happy to agree to. He was aware of Lydia's passion for fashion and her unique ability to terrorise people into doing what she wanted. It was devious and would suit his and his nanas thirst for a subtle revenge whilst keeping their magicks for more important things like this Darach. The little bitch was hiding from him.

"Really?" She sounded unbelievably delighted at the idea she was being given tacit permission to cause mayhem.

Stiles nods although in this rain - He was smart enough to keep his eyes on the road. The pack was racing towards the hospital. He was speaking to his mate on the phone, knowing that Derek would throw a shit fit if he was left out of the loop.

"You are doing what?"

Stiles snorted because if Derek thought that his Alpha would affect him then he was dead wrong. The only thing it made Stiles do was want to drop his pants.

"I'm heading to the hospital as she needs to snatch healers and then when I am there I will aim to kill the bitch so hard that there is nothing but a crater left on the spot she resided." Stiles explained slowly.

Lydia snickered, "You and Mab are gonna give Scott a heart attack."

Stiles smirked darkly. "Oh we haven't even begun."

"Stiles be careful," Derek pleaded.

"Yes dear," Stiles knew he was being an asshole but Derek liked him that way.

He heard Derek curse in the background. He also heard Scott's asshole father say something obnoxious. He didn't give a shit if the prick was trying to throw his weight around. He was an abusive asshole; who was a shit husband; a drunk and a nasty piece of work. What Stiles really wanted though was for his mate to meet him at the hospital.

"Look Der' fuck the asshole. I will deal with him. Get yourself to the hospital Mel' is there."

The pack all knew what was at stake. A lot of their parents could be potentially at risk. After all; Chris and Victoria are guardians and Melissa was a nurse and thus a healer. It was not good odds that at least one of them would be taken. It was a sad fact but the pack had that terrible run of luck recently.

"Don't go in without me!"

The phone clicked off.

"Are you listening to him?" Isaac asked, hopefully.

It was a fair question but really. It was one that shouldn't have been asked. He would try to wait and that was all he could promise. He would have to go in if he thought she was there. "I will try."

Scott sighed. "Stupid question."

Stiles snickered, as Scott knew him so well. "I never lied."

"You didn't answer," Lydia helpfully pointed out.

"True." Stiles said no more though. He was not interested. He was only focussed on stopping any more kidnappings and better yet, find the bitch.

"Are you all armed?" He asked trying to be a good Alpha's mate.

The Betas looked offended and his _assholeness_ must be rubbing off on them. He got several eye flashes as if to say _duh_. He was not talking about them though he was talking about Danny and Lydia. Although he was relieved to see the mountain ash baseball bats, gripped tightly in their hands.

Lydia, Isaac and Danny were the others in his jeep, with Scott. The rain was lashing down. It was past rain now and into a full on tropical storm. He could not believe that no one had thought to call an emergency and have the hospital evacuated. They walked through the entrance - not that it could be called that right now. It was more of a resting place for a fallen tree than an entrance. Thankfully, there was a big enough gap to fit through and all the wolves froze before venturing any further.

"What is it?" Stiles asked, knowing it must be pretty important.

"She is here," Isaac said softly.

Stiles could guess what would make the betas react so strongly. Wide scale chaos. Death. All things an out of control Darach would revel in. The fact it was an hospital just made it the more atrocious.

Isaac sighed, "Go and do your thing Danny."

Danny squeezed his hand and shot off. He hollered back, "Stay safe."

Stiles looked at the young pup impressed with his control. "You okay?"

"How do I stop a terminator Druid?" Isaac asked in all seriousness. Stiles knew that Isaac, like all of the pack loved Scott's mom. She was one of the rare few who treated them kindly and was also an adult.

Stiles smiled softly, "You leave her to me. You can play with the wolves."

"Stick close." Allison spoke softly, mini-crossbow sweeping before her. She carefully stepped over bodies. It was not being cold-hearted - it was knowing that if they did not find her or the alpha pack then there would be many more.

Stiles could play games but he was through, he shouted down the hallway, "Oi Bitch, where is my father?"

Lydia stared agog, "Are you trying to piss her off or does it just come naturally to you?"

Stiles snickered, "It is my winning personality."

The Wolves all looked in the direction of the entrance, in time to see a sleek dark black wolf with red eyes prowling forward and Parish beside him looking a little freaked. Stiles rolled his eyes,

"Did you at least warn him before you alpha shifted?"

The wolf managed to look sheepish which was just hilarious and at any other time, Stiles would have been taking the piss so much. Today though, it just didn't seem like the right time. "She is here so the Alpha pack might be close."

Scott was desperate, "I need to get to my mom."

Derek's growl was understood as Boyd and Erica broke off with Allison to find Melissa. He started to prowl forward and Stiles followed.

Stiles was shouting her out, "Come on face me like the bitch you are!"

The wolves said nothing. They knew what he was doing. He had a special way of managing to rile his opponents. They were dead and buried before they had even contemplated that just maybe - they might have underestimated him. The corridors would not have been out of place in the Walking Dead or any other post apocalypse.

Isaac was still cheeky, "Maybe you don't want to offend the crazy psycho druid?"

Stiles looked at him blankly, "Of course I do. She is a cowardly bitch who took my father ... I will say what I like unless she cares to prove me wrong."

The pack were getting the glimpse of the inner royal. Lydia assumed should they ever see Mab in full flow then this would be similar. He privately thought, _I have more magic in my pinky than she has, despite what she is stealing_.

A chuckle broke the silence, "Well isn't that sweet."

"There is nothing sweet about you."

Derek growled at her and the pack all shifted face. She wasn't hiding what she was at least. Stiles was glad of it - he doubted he could have handled the poor-little-me-routine.

"Well do we have some puppies that need neutering?" She asked, head tilted to the side in what she must have thought was coquettish. There was nothing coquettish about her - Stiles objected to her very face. She had stolen it after all.

"I will ask you once. Where is my father?" Stiles asked with a dark calmness.

"Why should I tell you? ... It is not like you or your dogs can hurt me."

Stiles was pissed on behalf of his pack. His friends and mate were just as human as the others - like Lydia would say, '_Not all monsters do monstrous things'._

"Do you know who I am?" Stiles asked because he was going to really enjoy this. The only reason she would stay alive was she had hidden his Dad.

She shrugged, "The human bitch of the Hale Alpha?"

Stiles smirked, as this was why it was fun to be underestimated. He enjoyed the chance of pulling the rug from under them like now. He dropped all the shields he had to mask his presence. He held his hand out and envisioned the ground mistletoe wrapping around her in a fine mist.

She started to freak, "What are you?"

"I'm Stiles Stilinksi, Grandson of Queen Mab and heir to the Winter Throne."

He smiled softly as her screams started. He was only just beginning. Let's see how much she can get done looking that bone deep ugly.

"See, just like I told you guys. Corruption shows on the face."

_So of course, just as he was about to crush her like a bug - the Alpha pack crash his party. _


	14. Episode 4: Clash of Magic pt 2

**Episode of 4: Clash of Magic pt2**

The Alpha pack had come to the hospital to investigate what was going on. It was a unique situation - what with the storm. Their interest was peaked by the fact that Kali had seen the Hale Pack head into the hospital and not leave, which suggested they were on the hunt for something or _someone_.

When they arrived all froze, even though they were Alphas. Duke cocked his head to side, considering all the scents he could detect. He could smell the blood and death that permeated the very air, more death than one would expect of a good hospital. He could smell the antiseptic and bleaches that they used to keep the place clean and tidy. He could detect the smell of the Hale Pack and something more fascinating. It felt like electricity and had the scent of the Earth. He knew the scent - he was trying to pick his memory for whom it belong to.

Deucalion was being perhaps a tad sarcastic, when he asked Ennis, "Was there a plague starting when you left your shift?"

"No."

Deucalion couldn't see the horror on Ennis' face but he could feel it and hear it. The Alpha was struck with a type of disgust that came through his very pores. In fact, Ennis started growling, not liking the scent.

Deucalion figured that it was Ennis' wolf being smart enough to recognise a potential predator. "What is that?"

Duke smiled enigmatically, "Someone new."

"Someone?" Kali growled.

Deucalion had finally figured it out. He hoped to all the deities in the world he was not about to cross paths with Mab again. He had only just about escaped with his life the last time.

"We have magic in our midst," he explained. The only question that remained was, what type of magic user was it?

_This could be potentially problematic._

Meanwhile, Stiles listened to the screams of the Darach and he wasn't even remotely satisfied. She was going to pay for taking his father and killing the others. They were innocents who didn't even have a clue about the supernatural - it somehow made it worse.

"I have done nothing to your kind!" She bellowed.

Stiles listened incredulously, "You have kidnapped my father," he screamed at her.

Stiles could tell she was confused. He was only half fae and yet he would read as having way too much power. Fun fact, Fae blood kind of over-powers should the child choose to use their powers.

"I ... I need him," she stuttered out. She was so focussed on revenge she couldn't even tell him anything different. She seemed certain Stiles would understand her reasoning, which was stupid.

Stiles let the temperature drop, "He is my father."

It did not seem to matter, she was mad, hissing, "You are as vicious as the dogs hiding behind you!"

Ah hell no. Rant on about him, or hell even Derek but you do not call the pac dogs. It was rude and you do not attack the pack. The pack was Derek's and his to protect.

All of a sudden - he almost switched personalities. It was how many would describe it. The pack caught a glimpse of the darkness that Stiles kept locked up inside of him. He smirked as he promised,

"Stick around I got worse."

She growled at him and it might be scary. Well, for anyone who was not Stiles and was surrounded by a wolf pack everyday. Given the way Derek roared - he was not amused either. This was right. It was him and Derek standing in front of the pack.

He watched in curiosity to see what her big play was going to be. She had to know there was no way she could beat him. He was way out of her league in terms of magicks and power, even with all she had stolen.

She grimaced, obviously not liking her new look and held her hand up to the glass ceiling. Stiles let her have her party piece with magick, plus, he was generous. He let her rant. He was not being kind though, as the closer she thought she was to victory would make her fall all the sweeter.

He looked as the cords and broken shards that made up the ceiling started to shift. The pack started to shift restlessly. He wanted them calm, "Relax, I got this."

The missiles started to fly towards them and Stiles being an asshole blew out a breath. It was a little more than exhaling - when it created hurricane force winds behind it. Sadly it caused yet another shrill scream from the Druid. Somehow, the whole routine made her look less like a terrible villain and more like a child. Stiles was sure that if he looked up then she would probably be stamping her foot like a little child.

"I need to kill the Alpha Pack."

Now Stiles could get behind the idea; he really could. It was not like the goal was not on his own to-do-list. He was just intending to go about the idea without such a spectacular body count.

"Why?" Stiles had to ask, trying to put some rational thoughts on her irrational ones. He heard her explain, through pants of exertion,

"I was Kali's emissary and mate and yet on Deucalion's orders she tore my throat and left me for dead."

Stiles was sad that Kali had chosen to ignore the mating bond and do something so vicious. In fact, just thinking of it he found himself wrapping his hands in his mates fur. He was glad he had such a strong bond with Derek. Whilst he was sad, he needed to incapacitate her - He raised his hand to perform the curse of sleeping death. It would keep her immobile and would allow the pack to move her safely without any fear of her causing any damage to them. She would appear to be dead until Stiles undid the curse. In all honesty, the only thing stopping him from killing her outright was the fact she had his father stashed somewhere.

Suddenly her face changed, "Deucalion."

Stiles wanted to scream in frustration as Jennifer was looking behind him. He shielded the pack from any sneak attacks and turned around. He was not stupid; nor was he willing to ignore the potential threat the Alpha pack had to Derek or their pups.

Stiles heard the growl and now he was even more pissed. It was a state he had not thought possible before today, as he turned he left a question hanging in the air,

"Did you hear who I am?"

Deucalion let his face slip his features into his wolfen one, "Why has Derek brought his chew toy?"

Stiles smirked, "I am so much more than a chew toy. You would know if you could do more than just pay for it. Can you even get it up at your age?"

The pack listened as their Alpha Mate decided to rile the Alpha pack. It was stunning. They were taught to fear Alphas unless it was their own one. Yet here Stiles stood, taunting a whole pack of them.

"Watch your tongue boy." Kali hissed.

Stiles looked her up and down. He would give her one thing - she certainly had monster chic working for her. She was walking with no shoes on and even with the storm - all could hear her claws clicking on the floor, like she was wearing heels.

"Derek is the only one who gets to watch my tongue bitch," Stiles replied sweetly.

"Insolent," Deucalion chided.

Stiles grins, even as he is calling for his grandmother to join the party. "It is one of my best qualities."

Lydia tugged on his arm, "She is gone."

Deucalion shrugged, Jennifer was a problem for another day. He decided today he would deal with the Hale issue once and for all. He decided to give the Hale Alpha one last chance, knowing well that even in his Alpha form he would understand what was being said.

"You won't be so _funny _when we destroy your pack in front of your eyes ... unless you and your Alpha come with us."

The offer was new but Stiles pretended to look sad. They were right in one way; if the Alpha Pack actually had the capability of carrying out Deucalion's threat. He was done playing games and he had felt his Nana phase in beside him. He was going to enjoy this - as the stupid wolves had taken away his source of fun and **information on his father.**

So Stiles broke the tense stand off, "You know I don't think I introduced myself. You were just an annoyance on my list because Jennifer has my Dad. Now you've moved to the top of my list."

Deucalion snorted, "I am the Demon wolf ... you don't scare me boy."

Stiles smiled sweetly. It was the type of smile which anyone with any type of sense would have been wary of. "I am Stiles Stilinski. Grandson of Queen Mab and King Edward. Heir to the throne of the Winter Court. So I really should scare you."

Always ready to take advantage of such a perfect opening Mab released the glamour, "Didn't I once let you escape with your life you pathetic little mongrel?"

It was the last things said before the fighting started. Stiles didn't use glamour or spells, he just upped his brute strength and went toe to toe with Deucalion. It seemed Nana was in a mean mood as she went for Ennis and Derek took on Kali.

Deucalion growled, "When I kill you I will gut your Alpha."

Stiles did not roll his eyes at the cliche as it was pointless. He was done playing nicely, he used his spark to imagine all the hair on Deucalion's beta form being ripped off his very head. He would be lying to himself, if he said he did not enjoy the Demonwolf's howl of pain. Hearing their leader howl, seemed to be enough to spur the others into retreat. Stiles watched as the twins, dragged their precious leader away. This was a battle, none of their Alpha's would forget in a hurry.

His Nana was not satisfied, "I'm calling the guard and I am taking out this pack once and for all."

Stiles shrugged, "Have fun. Do keep the memories fresh for when you share them."

All the pack got was a smirk as the Queen disappeared from their sight, obviously on the hunt for the pack.

Stiles was grateful for the gift. One his Nana would want to take out Deucalion because he had foolishly tried to attack him when she had let him love once. Plus, he knew the Alpha pack would no longer be a problem, allowing him to focus on Jennifer.

Stiles turned to make sure all his wolves were unharmed. He had done all he could to protect them but there was never any guarantees when Battle Royals take place, especially if you took into account claws and fangs and stupid alpha packs.

Scott howled in despair, "What am I going to do?"

Stiles knew something was truly wrong. He could see Allison as she was hugging Scott trying to console him. So if Allison was here and he was then it left one person - _Melissa_.

"We will get her back," Stiles solemnly vowed.

He looked at another odd sight, Victoria Argent was trying to console Peter. Peter's eyes were still wolf-blue, as he looked directly at Stiles.

"She has my Chris."

"I know," Stiles said softly. He was cursing the distraction the Alpha pack had caused. He had managed to rip the fur off Deucalion's head before his little pack had taken him away but the damage was done. Jennifer now had Chris and Melissa as well. She was close to having everything she needed.

"I will rip her spine out from her breathing body," Peter explained calmly. Stiles could not think the word of 'threatened' as a threat was something that was not carried out; this was a solemn promised .

Victoria sniffed, "I will help."

Stiles put his hand on Peter's shoulder. If there was anyone who understood it was him. "I will hold her immobile while you do."

Chris and Melissa had been snatched when the Alpha pack had crashed the party. It was bad but not fatal. It looked like Stiles would be cleaning house in Beacon Hills sooner rather than later.


End file.
